A Sorrow Filled Love
by moonsiren06
Summary: A Hidden Pain, sleeps in the light of day but wakes in the dark of night. Willpower is her only strength, but growning desire for something forbidden to her is her only weakness. SangoInuyasha fic. COMPLETE! REVISED!
1. Sango's Defeat

**A/N:** Okay, this is my second Inuyasha fic and since a lot of people liked my last one, I thought I would try to do another one. But this time the fic is a Sango/Inuyasha pairing. I know, I know, it's a weird couple right? Well I read a couple of fics on the pair and I thought that the couple was pretty cute so this is why I'm writing a fic about the pairing. And even though I am starting this fic ill keep writing my other one so don't worry.

**Disclaimer**: I don't and never will own Inuyasha.

**Summary:** A Hidden pain sleeps in the light of day but wakes in the dark of night. Willpower is her only strength, but growing desire for something forbidden to her is her only weakness. Dark Sango/Inu fic.

**Warning:** Has ALOT OF ANGST! Character death.

**Chapter 1: Sango's Defeat (revised)**

Sango stood stunned as Kohaku came into view beside Naraku.

Sango took a small step forward, oblivious to everyone around her but Kohaku. "K…Kohaku?" she stammered.

"Kohaku, you know your mission this day. Do not fail me as Kagura has." Naraku's evil voice snarled.

Kohaku stared, his brown eyes blank, at Sango. "Yes master, I will not let you down."

Naraku turned to the rest of the group standing silently behind Sango. "If any of you interfere, Kaede will not be the only one to die this day." Naraku said, glancing towards the unconscious Kaede behind him.

Kagome took a step forward; her brown eyes fell on Kaede's still body.

"Kaede!"

"Na ha…miko, not one step closer _or_ there will be no Kaede left for you to save." Naraku warned, his crimsoned eyes sparkling with malice.

Kagome stepped back, her eyes still locked on Kaede, looking for any trace of blood.

"We meet again, big sister." Kohaku all but snarled.

"Kohaku, please don't make me do this." Sango pleaded, her eyes filled with pain.

Kohaku smirked. "I thought you were strong, _big sister_… you can't even battle me… what a shame." Kohaku said in mock disappointment.

Pulling out his weapon, he lunged toward Sango. Taken off guard, Sango was too slow to dodge Kohaku's attack and received a deep gash across her shoulder. Gripping her shoulder, Sango doubled over in pain, her hand stained a deep crimson from the blood.

"What's the matter, big sister? Are you defeated already?"

"If I must do this Kohaku, I will kill you so that Naraku can never hurt you again, as I promised you I would," Sango said. Shooting up from her current position she drew her sword from the sheath at her side, and sliced viciously at Kohaku.

Kohaku dodged the attack, laughing. "Sango! You're so weak. You let our whole family die! You didn't do a damn thing to save them! You're worthless!" He taunted.

The tears Sango was ferociously trying to keep at bay finally spilled over sliding down her pale cheeks, off her trembling chin.

Kohaku lunged at Sango again; Sango jumped back, barely dodging his attack. She then ran towards Kohaku, sword raised and ready to attack again. Just as Sango was about to hit Kohaku, his blank eyes came alive with pain. Sango stopped in midair, her ginger eyes wide with shock. Kohaku looked down at his now ravaged body. His life-giving blood was streaming out of numerous gashes. He looked back up at Sango, his pained eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"Big sister…what have I done…" he murmured, as he stumbled towards her.

"K…Kohaku? You're back…" Sango managed to say running towards him. Just before she got to him, he collapsed in a puddle of his own blood. Naraku was standing over him, holding the Shikon jewel shard that had been imbedded in Kohaku's back between his claws.

"That was a waste of my time…my work here is done…" he drawled, just before he bounded into the air, leaving his other unconscious victims lying on the forest floor. He let an amused smile touch his cruel lips and disappeared in a cloud of his miasma.

"Kohaku!"

Sango flew to Kohaku's side; turning him over, she laid his head gently in her lap. "Kohaku please open your eyes." She pleaded desperately.

Kohaku's eyes slowly cracked open, his dark eyes full of pain and agony.

"Oh Kohaku…please don't leave me…you're the only one I have left." she managed to choke out.

"Big sister…why…why did you tell me it would be okay?"

Kohaku's body shuddered in her trembling arms.

Tears streamed down hers face as she leaned over his limp body.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…Kohaku please…forgive me."

"I for…" Kohaku never finished his sentence, his last breath escaping his parted lips.

Sango let out an anguished cry when she realized her little brother was no longer with her. She held Kohaku's limp body to her, crying; letting all her pain and heartache flow out through her tears. Her frame shook with her sobs; the rest of the group could hear her whispered pleas.

"Sango…" Kagome whispered as she gazed at the heart-wrenching scene that played out in front of her

(((((((((((o)))))))))))

That night, Sango took Kohaku's body, weapons, and armor; and started to walk away from the group's camp.

"Sango where…?" Kagome started to ask but Miroku quickly cut her off.

"Leave her be, she just lost the last of her family."

Ignoring them, Sango walked into the dark forest, not really going to any specific place, just going where her feet led her. Inuyasha decided to follow her to make sure she would be safe in the forest.

Sango kept walking for some time until she left the dense forest and started to climb a steep hill. At the top, she gently laid Kohaku's body and belongings down on the soft grass and, turning away, walked back into the shadows of the forest. After a while she came back, her arms filled with wood. She placed Kohaku's weapons and folded up armor on top of his lifeless body. Then she set the wood up around him. After she was done, she took out two pieces of stone and struck one against the other to create a spark. Immediately, the little flame grew into a huge fire around Kohaku. Sango just stared into the fire; her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Kohaku…forgive me…I have done what I promised: you are finally free." she whispered into the fire.

Inuyasha watched her from a tree a safe distance away from the fire. His amber-gold eyes stared at Sango, as hidden emotions swirled within their depths.

"Sango…" he whispered in a hoarse voice filled with deep emotion.

After the fire had died down and finally disappeared, Sango gathered up all of the ashes, not leaving a speck behind, and stood back up.

She then turned her face to the heavens. "Kohaku…I will see you again…soon." she whispered, letting the ashes drift in the soft wind that blew by her.

"You are now free…goodbye little brother. We will meet again." Sango said as crystalline tears finally started to slide down her pale cheeks in a stream of pure sorrow.

(((((((((((o))))))))))))

**A/N:** So how did you like the first chapter? Was it too sad? To corny? Give me your opinion please. Please review. I'll be updating soon so I hope you keep reading. If you want to read my other fic it's called Calling Out Her Name and it's a Kagome Inuyasha fic. See Ya!

Sapphire


	2. Feelings Appear

**A/N:** Hey I'm updating again. I'm so glad you guys like this fic, thanks to all my fans that reviewed your opinions really helped. Well I'll stop talking and get on with the fic hope you guys like this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't and sadly never will own Inuyasha.

**Warnings:** very angsty, and bad language but that's bout it for now.

**Chapter 2: Feelings Appear (Revised)**

Sango followed silently at the rear of the group as they headed north to another village with a rumor of a jewel shard. Worriedly, Kagome glanced back at Sango.

"Do you think she'll be like this for long?" She asked Miroku, who was walking beside her.

Miroku glanced back also, turning his violet gaze to Kagome's worried face. "I honestly don't know…she has lost all of her family in a short time so you have to give her time…but I hope she gets better soon because I don't like her in this state of depression; you don't know what she is capable of doing now."

Kagome's chestnut brown eyes widened a bit.

"Do you mean she might try to kill herself?"

"I cannot say." He sighed and fell silent, emerged in his own troubled thoughts.

Inuyasha's silver ears twitched slightly, hearing his companions' conversation.

'Would she really try to kill herself?' Inuyasha shook his head slightly, shrugging off the suggestion. 'No, not Sango. She is too proud to be so cowardly; plus she wants to avenge her family.'

Inuyasha's ears flattened when he heard Kagome's shrill voice call out his name. He slowly turned to face the rest of the group, his amber eyes immediately falling on Sango at the rear.

"What do you want Kagome?" He grunted impatiently.

"Inuyasha, I think we should stop for the night. I don't want Sango to overwork herself now, especially in her state."

Inuyasha huffed folding his arms. "So what, she's a warrior. She can take it." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said a warning present in her voice.

"Feh! Whatever, we'll stop for the weak wench." He huffed and then walked over to a tree, jumping to one of the higher branches and settling himself in it.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled gratefully at him and then turned to start setting up camp.

Sango stopped and quietly watched Kagome and Miroku set up camp. 'They stopped because they thought I couldn't go on anymore…we could have gone a lot further; it's not even dark yet…but they thought I couldn't make it…they would be better off without me tagging along…'

Sango lowered her emotionless eyes in shame.

Sango adjusted Hiraikotsu on her back, favoring her still wounded shoulder, and started to head into the forest. Before she could make it to the edge of the forest, she was stopped when Inuyasha jumped in front of her, his amber eyes glaring into her own ginger eyes.

"And where do you think you're going off to?"

Sango's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "None of your business; now get out of my way." She said, pushing past Inuyasha.

He grabbed her wrist as she passed him; but before he could let out another word, she whipped around and pressed her katana against his throat.

"Don't touch me, Inuyasha. I don't see why it's any of your business where I go _or_ when I go. I'm not _your_ property! I'm not _your_ friend!" Sango hissed into Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

All movement ceased, everything pausing in silent anticipation.

Sango turned, sheathing her katana; she walked into the shadows of the forest, leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

Inuyasha's amber eyes followed her every move until she was out of his sight. His clawed hand slowly made its way to his neck where there was still a red mark from her sword.

'She has guts if she thinks she can talk to me that way and just walk away.' He looked up as Miroku came toward him.

"What was that all about?" Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed; a glint of determination lit his golden orbs. "I don't know but I'm going to get some answers." Inuyasha said, springing into the trees above.

(((((((((((o)))))))))))

She couldn't believe she had yelled at him, she knew she had lost control of her emotions. She sighed dejectedly. 'I had to do it. If I didn't, I would feel like I betrayed them.'

Sango kept walking until she reached a small clearing where she let Hiraikotsu and her katana fall to the soft grass.

Lying down, Sango closed her eyes; letting her thoughts drift back to all her locked memories.

Flashes of Kohaku's smiling innocent face danced behind her closed eyes. Then the painful memories of Kohaku's blank stare, his sneering face, his sparkling eyes fading as he died.

Sango felt the sting of tears as she was bombarded with all her painful memories, the good and the bad.

"Kohaku…how can I stay in this world without the hope of getting you back?" Sango asked herself quietly, opening her eyes once again to stare at the lights of the night sky.

"I don't even feel alive anymore without you in this world. Who I am…it's all dead to me…what is my purpose?"

"To avenge your family." A deep voice echoed from the shadows around the clearing.

Sango jumped in surprise but quickly got to her feet, her sharp eyes piercing the darkness, looking for the voice's owner. She finally relaxed a bit as she saw Inuyasha silently step out into the moonlight.

Sango gazed at the hanyou as the moonlight reflected off his long silver hair, and as his golden eyes turned into dark amber.

'He's so beautiful.' whispered through her.

Sango's eyes widened as she realized what she had just thought. 'What am I saying? This is Inuyasha… I've never even thought of him that way…'

Sango shook her head as if to shake her disturbing thoughts out of her mind, and pushed her thoughts and emotions back into the depths of her being, putting on her façade.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Sango asked in a cool voice as she lay back down.

He shrugged. "Nothing, just walking around."

Sango let out a snort.

"Yeah right, since when do you, _the great Inuyasha_, just walk around?" She sneered. "What's your real reason?"

"Like I said, just walking around." Inuyasha sat, crossing his arms in the process.

"What are _you_ doing out here?" Inuyasha asked closing his eyes.

Sango glanced over at the sitting hanyou and then turned her gaze back to the stars.

"I don't know… just thinking, I guess…trying to sort out all these jumbled feelings in my head." Sango said with a sigh, letting her mask slip a notch.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"I want you to know that you're not alone in this. You have friends, we want to help you."

Sango lowered her head. "I don't want to drag everyone into my problems. I've already made you guys suffer enough, I can't stand to put you through more then I already have."

Sango abruptly got to her feet and brushed herself off.

"I'm going to head back to camp." She lied and turned towards the camp.

Inuyasha sat and watched her retreating back until she disappeared in the undergrowth.

"Why do I feel so protective of her?" He frowned. "It's probably just because she is part of our group and a good fighter." He assured himself.

Then he felt the wind change directions and Sango's scent reached him, with it the scent of blood. He looked up, realizing her scent was coming from the opposite direction of the campsite.

Inuyasha got to his feet and followed the scent.

"Damn Sango I have to save your ass again!"

((((((((((o))))))))))

**A/N:** Okay I'm going to stop this here or I'll be going on forever. So how did you like the chapter? I'll explain a lot more in the next chapter and Sango will apologize for her treatment to Inuyasha don't worry. Thanks for all the people for reviewing I really appreciate it. Ill update soon I promise. See Ya!

Sapphire


	3. A Bleeding Hearts Bandage

**A/N:** Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated for a while I was really busy, but I have had time to think about how I would write this chapter and I think it's going To come out good so I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't, and sadly, never will own Inuyasha.

Warning: some fluff and some angst and a lot of embarrassment on Sango's part.

**Chapter 3: A Bleeding Heart's Bandage (Revised)**

Sango felt a slight breeze wash over her as she ran; her eyes stinging with unshed tears. After a while she stopped; dropping to her knees, letting the tears flow freely.

"Kohaku, I need you…" She sobbed, digging her face into her trembling hands.

She jumped when she felt a comforting hand lay gently on her shoulder. She quickly got to her feet, ready to defend herself against the intruder. Relaxing, she saw the hanyou standing there.

'I can't believe I didn't feel him coming before he reached me.'

Sango kept her watery gaze on the green grass of the earth. She didn't hear anything for a long time, but then Inuyasha's voice filled the clearing.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

Sango's gaze snapped to Inuyasha's emotion-filled golden orbs. She held his gaze, trying to figure out what it was she saw in them exactly.

"I…no reason." she finally murmured, tearing her gaze away from his.

Inuyasha silently made his way to Sango, stopping an arm's length from her.

"Don't lie to me! I can smell the lie all over you!" he snapped.

Sango took a hesitant step back, widening her eyes in surprise.

'What…what's the matter with him? Why does he want to know? It's none of his business why I do what I do.'

As Sango thought, red-hot anger started to bubble inside of her. Sango turned her blazing brown eyes to Inuyasha's own angered ones.

"I can lie to you if I want, Inuyasha. It's none of your business what I do or don't do. You never cared before; so stop trying now. I've never needed your sympathy in the past! I don't need it now!" she said, volume rising with each phrase.

Sango took a step forward so her nose was brushing Inuyasha's.

"Stay out of my business, Inuyasha!"

Spinning on her heels, she tried to distance herself. However, the hanyou grabbed her wrist, preventing her escape, yanking her closer to him. Sango opened her mouth to shout at him but she found her mouth crashing into his. Sango's eyes widened in surprise, but then she slowly slid them closed and let him kiss her. She could feel his soft lips slide over hers. The two bumps of his fangs began to entice her and she itched to slide her tongue over them. Just as fast as it happened, it ended. Quickly pulling away from her, Inuyasha's face was aflame with embarrassment. Sango's eyes shot open, focusing their gaze upon Inuyasha; she found surprise clearly written in his piercing stare. Her hand slowly made its way to her lips as she smoothed her fingers over them, clearly not believing what just happened. 'Did he just… kiss me?' her mind raced as she fought for control of herself.

"Inuyasha?"

Red blossoming in his cheeks, Inuyasha quickly cast his eyes down. "I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." he stuttered, rushing his words.

'What is this emotion that he causes me to feel…? I can't do this, not with him…' Sango looked away from him in shame. She slowly made her way to her forgotten Hiraikotsu, picked it up, and placed it on her back, careful not to jar her still fresh wound. She turned back to Inuyasha.

"Look, tell the others I'm going to travel on my own for a while. I need some time alone." Sango said.

Inuyasha's golden eyes snapped to her in surprise. "Why? You idiot! You'll get yourself killed if you go out there on your own. Do you know what Naraku will do to you if he finds you?" Inuyasha yelled, the earlier embarrassment gone.

'Back to his old self again.' Sango chuckled. "I've made up my mind. I can't travel with you guys anymore, not now at least. I need some time away from Miroku," she stated. "And the rest of the group." She finished.

Sango turned and started to walk away, not waiting for his answer.

"Kirara, let's go." Sango called out.

Kirara came from the bushes and, transforming into her bigger form, she waited for Sango to hop onto her back. After Sango got onto Kirara's back, she turned back to Inuyasha. She gazed sadly at him.

"I'll see you in about 3 months." Were her last words before Kirara jumped into the air, turning west.

'Inuyasha…why did you have to do this to me? I have enough heartache…I…I don't know what to do anymore!' Sango thought, feeling a lone tear slide down her pale cheek.

(((((((((((o))))))))))))

Inuyasha gazed into the sky, his golden eyes following the slowly disappearing Sango until she was another speck in the night sky.

"Sango, why? Was it me who made you cry?" Inuyasha asked himself.

He stood there for a while just staring into the night sky, searching and hoping she would come back, but she never did. Letting a sigh escape his lips, he turned and slowly walked back into the dark forest.

'Why did I kiss her? Why did she let me kiss her?' Inuyasha lifted his finger and ran it over his lower lip. 'Her lips were so soft, she tasted good. But why do I have these feelings in my heart now…I thought I was in love with Kagome? But I never felt this way about Kagome or Kikyou. How can these feelings have appeared all of the sudden because of one kiss?'

Inuyasha finally arrived in the camp where the rest of the gang was sitting around the small campfire awaiting his arrival.

Kagome's head shot up when she heard the light padding of his feet entering the lit clearing. When she saw that only Inuyasha had returned, she spoke up.

"Where is Sango?" she asked, confusion lit her chocolate eyes.

"She's not coming back."

Kagome got to her feet, panic starting to build in her gut. "Why not? What happened to her?"

"She said she will be traveling by herself for a while. She won't be coming back for three months." He grunted and then jumped into a nearby tree, clearly not wanting to explain any further.

Kagome's eyes filled with concern as she gazed at the hanyou. 'What happened?'

(((((((((o)))))))))

**Thanks to Reviewers:**

**Atropa13:** Thanks for reviewing and I will hurry and update this story.

**Purplepeopleeaer:** Thanks a lot for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I did have a hard time writing it but hey I got through it.

**Sango da Taijiya:** Hey thanks for the review, I'm glad you like my fic so much, I'm so flattered! Lol but I promise ill try to update faster.

**Z.A.G:** lol thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it, and I personally hate cliff hangers when I reading other fics but I love to write them in my own fics lol, oh and thanks for telling me about my little mistake I guess I wasn't paying attention to that, I fixed it though.

**Soru skellington:** thanks for reviewing I'm glad I wowed you, and ill definitely update a lot faster then I have been.

**Jidai Man:** okay okay okay! Lol I'm glad you like my fic so much and thanks for reviewing.

**Shadow:** lol thanks I'm glad you like it so much, I kind of wanted the first chapter to be sad like that but the rest of the fic will be a little happier and yes I'll try and make Inuyasha fall in love with sang, but you know Inuyasha he's so unpredictable some time. Lol thanks for reviewing.

**SPaZin-Person:** thanks I'm glad you like my fic, thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep reading.

**TheChibiOne:** thanks for reviewing, yea I hadn't heard of this pairing until like a couple of weeks ago and I liked it so I decided to write a fic bout it.

**Zelix:** thanks for reviewing I'm glad you liked my fic, and I guess the beginning was a little corny but all sad things are a little bit.

**Ñ:** thanks for reviewing; I'm glad your interested in my fic, ill try to make my next chapters a little bit longer.

**Atropa:** I agree wit you there, cause I personally like Sango/Inu pairings they're so different. Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading.

**YoukaiFate:** lol thanks, I like to have a little poetry in my writing sometimes, I hope you keep reading and thanks for the review.

**A/N:** Wow I can't even believe I had Sango leave the group. What will happen to her during those three months, will her feelings for Inuyasha end or will they grow, and what about our favorite hanyou, will he ever figure out his feelings for Sango or not? Well ya have to wait till next chapter to see what happens. I wasn't sure if I should have put the kiss in there this early but oh well it's going to stay. See Ya!

Sapphire 


	4. Three Months Later

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm updating again, I'm so glad you guys liked my last chapter. This chapter is going to be sort of long so I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't and sadly will never own Inuyasha.

**Warning:** some angst but that's about it.

**Chapter 4: Three Months Later (Revised)**

The lonely hours dragged into days, weeks, and finally into months. Before she knew it, three months had come and gone in the blink of an eye. Sango closed her eyes, letting her mind drift once again to the same golden eyes that had haunted her dreams throughout these past lonely months.

After a while she opened her eyes, letting a sigh escape her lips. 'Why can't I stop thinking about him? The reason I left for a while was to stop thinking of him! He still haunts me during my sleep and while I'm awake, I cannot escape him.'

She lowered her gaze back down to the resting neko-demon in her lap.

"Kirara I think it's about time we went back to them." Sango whispered, mostly to herself.

Kirara slid one eye open when she heard her name spoken. Yawning, she stretched and then sat up, looking at Sango expectantly.

"Are you ready to go back?" Sango asked.

Kirara blinked her crimson eyes and then let out a little mew.

Sango chuckled and then started to get to her feet. "Well I guess now is as good a time as ever." Sango said, glancing back at the small clearing she had been sitting in.

"It was so peaceful here…I just feel like something is missing…my heart is somewhere else."

Sango sighed again; packing her things. After she was finished, she turned and walked into the middle of the small clearing.

Standing in the middle, Sango lifted her pale face to the warm rays of the sun, letting herself be bathed in its soothing warmth.

'How am I going to face him again? Will he remember the kiss he gave me that last night I saw him?'

She finally picked up her things; climbing onto the now transformed neko-demon.

"Let's go, Kirara. Find Inuyasha and the rest of the group; I'm ready to go back now."

Kirara let out a deep growl and took off into the sky.

Sango kept her gaze ahead of her, scanning the area for a glimpse of red or silver. They flew for a while until Sango gave up looking and told Kirara to head to Kaede's village. Sango then slipped into her own thoughts.

'I should have gotten over him by now… but I can still feel that warm bubbly feeling I had gotten when his soft lips covered mine.'

Sango's hand slowly made its way to her lips; she subconsciously rubbed her thumb across her lower lip.

'Inuyasha…'

Sango came out of her thoughts with a jolt when she felt Kirara land. She looked up at her surroundings and found that she was indeed outside of Kaede's village. After getting over her shock, Sango felt the beginnings of nervousness as she slung Hiraikotsu onto her back, careful of her sore shoulder, and picked up her bag of clothing from Kirara's back.

'Why am I so nervous…? It's only Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou. No big deal. I've been traveling with them for almost two years now; I shouldn't be nervous…but I am…what's wrong with me?'

Sango came from her thoughts as the smaller version of Kirara jumped into her arms. Sango looked down at expectant red eyes.

"Well I guess I didn't come all this way to run away huh!" Sango said putting on a determined façade, when inside she was practically quaking from fear and nervousness.

Sango started to walk the familiar path to Kaede's hut, looking around her at all the familiar sights.

"It feels like forever since I've been here." she whispered, continuing on her way to the village.

Sango finally walked up to the entrance to Kaede's hut. She could hear Shippou's laughter, and Kagome's cheerful voice coming from inside the hut. She hesitated a while but, before she could stop her, Kirara jumped from her arms and ran into the hut.

Sango could hear Shippou's squeal of delight as he saw Kirara enter, and then she could hear Miroku's voice. Sango suddenly became scared.

'I'm not ready to see them again… I can't…'

Sango started to back away from the entrance to the hut, but before she could turn and run back into the forest, she saw Kagome run out of the hut and slam into her, practically toppling them both over in the process.

"I can't believe you're back Sango! Why did you leave? You had us so worried!" Kagome yelled in her ear, hugging her friend tightly.

"I'm glad to see you too, Kagome…I'm sorry I took off like that; I just needed some…time…alone." Sango slowly finished with forced optimism, pulling out of Kagome's embrace.

"Why did you leave? Was it because of us?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked into Kagome's questioning dark eyes and then turned away.

"No, it's not you…I just needed time to think, you know? Plus I wanted to visit my village for a while since I hadn't been there for so long." Sango lied.

Kagome cocked her head, but then hugged Sango again and turned towards the hut.

"Come on, Sango. Everybody is waiting." Kagome carried on heedlessly, looking expectantly at Sango.

Sango looked behind her at the forest that she so longed to run back into, but she pushed that feeling away and followed Kagome into the hut. Taking one last calming breath, she stepped into the hut, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. Once able to see well enough, she looked around at her former companions.

Miroku looked the same as ever; his violet eyes were looking up at her with happiness and mischief mixed within their violet debts. Sango turned and saw Shippou playing with Kirara. Sango let a small smile grace her face as she saw their innocent games. But the smile slipped from her lips as she turned again and her eyes fell onto Inuyasha, who was sitting in a corner with his arms folded in his sleeves; he wasn't looking at her. Sango looked away and walked farther into the hut. She turned and saw a now recovered Kaede sorting bottled herbs in the far corner.

"Hi everyone!" Sango said with false cheerfulness.

"Hello Sango; I'm glad you decided to come back. We missed you." Miroku said.

Sango felt Shippou jump onto her shoulder, but she felt a jolt of pain flow through her veins and she hissed in discomfort. Everyone looked up at her pain filled face.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked her voice laced with concern.

Sango picked Shippou's light weight off of her injured shoulder and placed him on her other shoulder.

"It's okay guys; just an injury I got in a recent battle. Nothing to worry about, it's almost healed anyway." Sango elaborated, hiding the pain that still flowed through her.

"Oh okay." Kagome murmured.

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

Later that night, Sango slipped out of her futon and silently walked outside, careful not to wake any one. Once outside, she took a deep breath of the cool night air. Her hand clutched her shoulder; she could still feel jolts of pain shoot through her. She sighed and walked to the edge of the forest.

'It feels so good to be back…but not everything is the same as it used to be…there is tension between me and my old companions.'

Sango let a sigh escape her as she trudged into the forest, letting her thoughts run loose.

'But wasn't I expecting this? I need to earn their trust back. I mean, after just walking out on them I shouldn't be surprised.'

Sango stopped suddenly when she reached her destination. She looked up into the sacred tree.

'Why does this tree keep calling out to me, pulling me to it like it has a string tied to my very soul?'

Sango was once again pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned and tensed when she saw Inuyasha standing there.

"I…Inuyasha?" She stammered.

Inuyasha slid his golden gaze to her, and she gasped when she saw the pain laced with anger swimming within his piercing gaze.

"Why did you come back!" He glowered.

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

**Thanks To Reviewer's:**

**Z.A.G:** lol thanks for the review. Why do you hate Shippou I think he is so adorable. Anyway I hope you keep reading and thanks once again.

**A/N:** Okay I am going to stop there I know, I know everyone is about to kill me right now but no worries I don't have school tomorrow and so ill be updating the next chapter no later then tomorrow night. Thanks for all the reviews I'm really happy you guys like my story. See Ya!

Sapphire

**Next chapter:**

Why is Inuyasha mad? And what is he mad at? Well next chapter we finally know what Inuyasha went through during those three months and Sango and Inuyasha have a really intense talk.


	5. Unsolved Emotions

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm updating again like I promised. I'm glad you liked my last chapter, and ill try to make this chapter a lot longer. Well on to the story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't and sadly never will own Inuyasha.

**Warning**: angst and bad language.

**Chapter 5: Unresolved Emotions (Revised)**

"Why wouldn't I come back?" She said, dripping malice from her voice.

Inuyasha let out another growl and took a step towards her. Sango stood her ground preparing for the onslaught that she knew was coming.

"You ran away that's what you did, you ran away from your fucking problems again, like you always do." Inuyasha declared.

Sango didn't blink, but inside her heart was constricting as his words cut deeply into her.

"How…dare…you." Sango hissed through clenched teeth.

"How could you say that? You know damn well I don't run away from my problems." She said quietly.

"Then why the hell did you leave Sango? Why did you put me through a living hell these past three months?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango drew back in surprise.

"I put _you_ through a living hell! What about me? Why couldn't you just leave it as it was, why did you have to chase me! Now you haunt me day and night! So don't tell me that I put you through a living hell, my whole damn life is a living hell!" Sango roared.

Sango could feel the rage bubble inside of her. Feeling faint, her vision clouded over. Then she started to fall. And she kept on falling.

(((((((((((((o))))))))))))

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as Sango started to sway on her feet, and then her eyes rolled up and she started to fall. Acting quickly, Inuyasha caught her before she crumpled to the forest floor. Placing her gently on the forest bed, he felt her forehead.

'She's burning up!'

Inuyasha sniffed at her; drawing back quickly as the stench of blood and sickness filled his nostrils.

'What's wrong with her?'

Inuyasha traced the source of the awful stench and quickly ripped the sleeve off of Sango's kimono. He saw Sango's smooth white skin and then, a huge open wound that was leaking blood and puss.

"Shit! It's infected! What the hell were you thinking Sango? You should have cleaned this wound up!" Inuyasha mumbled as he ripped some of the fire red cloth from his houri and wrapped it around Sango's shoulder. When he was finished he stood, running to a stream near by. A minute later he was at Sango's side again placing a cool, damp cloth on her burning forehead.

Inuyasha's eyes remained on her sleeping face, but his mind raced with thoughts of the last couple of months without her.

'All these months without you by my side, I couldn't stop thinking about you, I heard your laughter ringing in my ears and I smelt your tears stinging my nose, but you were never there, no matter how much I searched, you weren't there.'

Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"Why did you leave Sango… was it me? Did I do something to hurt you?" Inuyasha asked the sleeping woman in front of him.

His ears perked up when he heard her moan something. Inuyasha bent forward, and placed his soft silver ear closer to her mouth.

_Inuyasha… Inuyasha don't leave…_

Inuyasha pulled back his eyes wide in bewilderment.

'Why is she dreaming about me?'

Inuyasha gently shook Sango's shoulder. When he got no response he shook it a second time a little harder. Sango's eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times before she shot up into a sitting position.

"W…what happened?" She mumbled as she slowly looked around at her surroundings.

"You fainted because you didn't wrap your wound properly." Inuyasha huffed.

Sango looked at Inuyasha leaning against a tree, his arms folded in his sleeves.

Sango smiled but just as quickly wiped the smile off of her face and turned her face from his sight.

"I don't need your help I could take care of myself just fine thank you." Sango stated matter-of-factly.

"Hey what's your problem? I just helped you! And you just turn your back on me again!" Inuyasha growled.

"I didn't turn my back on you ever I just…don't want your help that's all!"

"Feh! Whatever if that's the case then why the hell did you come back if you could handle everything on your own?"

"So we're back to this again…look I left for my own personal reasons and I'm coming back because it's the right thing to do…plus I would never abandon you completely."

Inuyasha's ears swiveled in her direction and his eyes locked onto the back of her head.

"You would never abandon _me_?"

Sango could feel a slow blush creep up to her cheeks as she realized her slip up.

"Uh…n…no I mean you guys, I would never abandon the group." Sango stammered.

(((((((((((o)))))))))))

**A/N:** Okay so what did you guys think of this chapter? Well I know my chapters are short but don't worry ill start updating a lot faster just for you guys… my fans. Well please review and tell me what you think and ill be updating a new chapter tomorrow since we don't have school again. See Ya!

Sapphire


	6. Golden Eyes

**A/N:** Hey guys just like I promised I'm updating again because I know I won't have time to do it tomorrow or Friday because I have practice after school and a lot of homework as always.

Anyway enough about my personal life lets just get on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't and sadly will never own Inuyasha.

**Warning:** Some pretty heavy Lime a little more then kissing in this chapter but not as far as a lemon so don't worry.

**Chapter 6: Golden Eyes (Revised)**

Sango turned her face to the sky, letting the silver glow of the moon wash over her.

'What do I say? Why do I keep slipping up… do I really care for Inuyasha other then as a respected fighting companion?'

Sango could feel the hanyou's eyes boring into her back, and after a while she couldn't take it anymore.

She whirled around to face him. "Why do you keep looking at me!" She said a little harsher then she meant to.

Inuyasha pulled back in surprise.

He could feel a slow blush crawling up to his cheeks at being caught staring.

"Feh! I wasn't looking." He denied.

Sango turned her face slightly to watch Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye.

"Inuyasha?"

"What now?" he huffed.

"Why did you kiss me?" Sango gulped nervously waiting for his answer.

Inuyasha's head shot up and his eyes widened in surprise.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed in deep thought. They both fell silent for a while. Sango's body tensing up every second that went by without his answer.

Finally Inuyasha broke the silence.

"I don't know Sango… I've been asking myself that same question these past months since you left and I still haven't come up with an answer to it." Inuyasha said gently.

Sango sighed, that wasn't the answer that she had wanted.

She got up and silently walked over to a nearby tree. She looked up into the branches for a minute and then jumped up to the first branch with grace. She quickly made her way to one of the higher branches and settled herself in.

Inuyasha looked up at the lounging exterminator in surprise and awe.

'How is it that she passed out a minute ago and now she is fine?'

Inuyasha thought, suspicion starting to rise in him.

"Sango how did you get that wound?" He called up to her.

Sango turned from him.

"It's the wound I got from Kohaku in my final battle with him." She whispered almost too low for Inuyasha to hear.

"What? That was three months ago! It should have been healed by now!"

"Please drop it; I don't want to talk about it." She snapped. Once again silence fell over the clearing.

"Well, are you going to come up or what?" Sango asked after a while.

Inuyasha jumped slightly at the sudden break in the thick fog of silence between them, but also got up and quietly jumped to a branch next to her own.

Once again a thick silence settled between the two, no one knowing what to say to the other.

"You know…when I left I told myself it was because I needed some time to myself…but I don't think that was the reason." Sango said breaking the silence again.

Inuyasha turned to look at her, his golden orbs steadily gazing at her upturned face.

"I think it was because I was afraid of these feelings you stirred in me." Sango stopped again and finally turned to face him, her ginger eyes looking him straight in the eye.

"I think I needed to get away from you because these feelings you cause me to feel, made me feel weak and like a worthless women…you know I spent my whole life trying avoid being weak like men expected me to be…that's the main reason why I became an exterminator." She trailed off.

Inuyasha lowered his gaze to the forest floor beneath.

"Sango…why are you telling me this?" he asked.

Sango turned again, her fingers drifting to her lips again, her eyes unseeing.

"Because I feel I need to explain my actions to you… I could see the pain and hurt I caused you…and I don't ever want to see that in your eyes again…I felt responsible, that is why I don't want to have these feelings for you…because either way I'm hurting a person I care about…"

Inuyasha's eyes flickered when Kagome's smiling face flashed in his mind. Inuyasha got up suddenly and jumped to the branch Sango was perched on. Taking her by the shoulders, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Sango…please don't feel responsible for the things you can't control…I couldn't get you out of my mind when you where gone, I can't stand to go through that again." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

Sango felt a shiver run down her spine when she felt his breath whisper over her sensitive ear.

Feeling her shiver Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and leaned back against the tree again, Sango still in his arms.

Sango could feel his warm breathe brush over the back of her neck, she could feel the soft thudding of his heartbeat, the heat radiating off his body.

She suddenly started to feel hot, hotter then she had ever felt. A warm liquid feeling began to pool in the pit of her stomach and she could feel her face become hot and red.

'What is this? I have never felt this way before… I feel so sensitive everywhere.' Sango thought, bewildered.

Inuyasha drew in a deep breath and his breath hitched when a sweet scent came to his sensitive nose. It smelt of chamomile, wild flowers, and a musky smell that tickled his nose.

He leaned in closer and took another deep breath, the sweet scent getting stronger.

'Is this smell coming from Sango?'

Inuyasha buried his face into the crook of her neck and breathed in once again, and almost toppled over when the wonderful smell came full blast into his nostrils. He could feel his manhood slowly awakening from its dormant state.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably trying as hard as he could to prevent Sango from feeling the source of his discomfort.

Sango's eyes widened and she stiffened slightly when she felt Inuyasha bury his face in her neck.

'What is he doing?'

Sango could feel the liquid feeling coming stronger and she could feel herself getting even more flushed.

'What's happening to me?'

Sango suddenly felt something hard against her lower back and she shifted her weight slightly to rub against it to see what it was. She jumped in surprise when she heard Inuyasha growl loudly behind her. She turned her head and saw Inuyasha's eyes closed and his face alive with pleasure.

'What?'

Sango rubbed against the hard thing jabbing her in the back again and, when Inuyasha groaned softly she started to scoot away from him, not wanting to cause anymore of a reaction from him. But just as she was scooting away from him, Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. His eyes were glazed over in lust turning them deep amber.

Sango was trying to abate her own growing passion but was futile in her attempts. Inuyasha slowly moved closer to her and finally his lips softly brushed against hers. He pulled away and looked at her, when she nodded her head telling him it was okay, he again leaned into her and pressed his lips fully against hers. She could feel the two bumps of his two fangs and she again had a sudden urge to slide her tongue over them. She opened her mouth slightly and lightly touched her tongue to his lips asking for something she didn't understand. He opened his mouth and her tongue slipped in, sliding against his sharp fang. Then he slid his rough tongue against hers, causing her to gasp.

Sango could feel herself start to rub restlessly against him, Inuyasha growled in response.

His clawed hands traveled to her backside and slightly pulled her closer, giving her no choice but to straddle him. Sango could feel the bulge of Inuyasha's manhood rubbing against the inside of her thigh, and she could feel her womanhood start to get wet.

"Inuyasha what's happening to me?" Sango panted between Inuyasha's feverish kisses.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you…" Inuyasha growled out.

Sango moved closer to him, she could feel his clawed hand slide up her soft thighs and slide under her kimono, pushing it up as he went.

Sparks of pleasure coursed through her veins when Inuyasha rubbed against her exposed womanhood.

"Hmmmmmm… Inuyasha…" Sango moaned.

Then suddenly Inuyasha and Sango were yanked back to reality when they heard a gasp come from below them. Sango quickly peered down and let out her own gasp when she saw Kagome standing there looking up at them, her chestnut brown eyes over flowing with tears, her pain plainly evident.

" K…Kagome?" Sango stuttered.

But before she could say anything else, Kagome turned and ran back into the trees, never looking back.

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Ana**: Thanks I'm really happy I've influenced you into joining the Inu/Sango fan club… I myself joined a week before I started to write this fic.

**Gokuhuyrruha**: thank you for the review and I'm glad you like my story so much.

**Phat-lady**: I'm so flattered. I'm glad you like it so much and I hope you keep reading.

**Z.A.G**: lol okay I guess you have a point about Kagome but I still think Shippou is adorable.

**Big VEE**: thanks for the review and about the whole kissing thing well he didn't mean to do it but it just sort of happened you know the spur of the moment thing.

**Alex**: thanks for the review and also I've done that plenty of time trust me, but yea I kind of think Sango and Inuyasha is a better couple even though I'm content with the Kagome Inuyasha pairing. And I'm probably going to write a Sango Miroku fic next I don't know I just don't like doing the boring same pairings.

**Shinna**: thanks for reviewing and I'm really glad you like my fic and I hope you keep reading.

**Æ**: thanks for reviewing your 1 of only 2 to review on MM and that kind of makes me sad but oh well.

**Sammy**: okay I'm going to be nice considering the fact that you did flame this fic, but in response for your calling me low, I think that if you really don't like this pairing so much then why did you bother reading it also I don't appreciate being called a dumb ass, but like I said I'm nice to all the people who took time to review no matter how mean they are. Other then that please just don't read fics that don't have your favorite pairing.

**Punk**: thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it so much and I hope you keep reading.

**Naru Narusegawa**: Thanks so much for the complement it really makes me want to write more lol. Also ill put warning in the beginning of each chapter so you'll know when the really lemon stuff comes. And ill try to get an edited version of the chapter written up when it does come for all my fans that don't like that kind of thing.

**Sango**: thanks for reviewing and I feel honored that my fic is the fist Inu/Sango pairing fic you have read. I hope you get to like the pairing and I hope you keep reading.

**A/N:** Okay that's it for now thanks to all my reviewers once again for the reviews and I will be updating again Sunday, which is the only free day, I have to write the next chapter. Also I was planning to put a lemon here in this chapter but I decided to put Kagome in somewhere because of advise a fan gave me. But I think this chapter worked out pretty good. See Ya!

Sapphire


	7. Darkness in the Soul

**A/N:** Hey you guys I'm sorry I took so long to update but I've been really busy and I finally have a break now. Anyways I have some really important stuff to say bout this fic. I just went through it and added a lot of stuff so I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU REREAD IT CAUSE I DID ADD SOME STUFF THAT WILL HELP YOU UNDERSTAND LATER EVENTS IN THE FIC. Sorry for this inconvenience to all of you who just want to keep reading but hey I'm just trying to make the fic better for you guys.

**Disclaimer**: I don't and sadly never will own Inuyasha.

**Warning**: angst, sadness.

**Chapter 7: Darkness in the Soul (Revised)**

'How could they do this to me? I thought he loved me…did he ever care about me?'

Kagome kept running as fast as she could through the thick underbrush. She could hear Sango's calls for her to come back but she didn't care, she didn't care about anything anymore. She could practically feel her heart breaking into pieces inside her chest.

'Sango you knew…you knew what I felt for him…are you selfish enough that you would betray me for your own comfort!'

Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"How can I think that…no wonder he doesn't love me…I'm such a terrible person." Kagome sank to her knees, not having the strength to run any further.

Her body shuttered with every breath she took.

After a while the heart wrenching sobs died down and Kagome started to shiver from the cold.

'I need to get up and go home…I can't afford to run into a demon now… I don't have the strength to fight.'

She slowly got to her feet, swaying slightly, and started to stagger towards the well. Once there she climbed onto the sill and looked back.

"Inuyasha…"

'Should I come back?'

Kagome looked away, no longer able to hold back the flood of tears.

'I need to come back… it's my sole purpose to find and collect the shards… and that is my only purpose here…'

Kagome finally lifted her eyes to the sky above and jumped into the well, the last thing she saw was the twinkling of the stars in the velvety sky, before everything went black.

(((((((((((o)))))))))

Sango pulled her kimono back down and quickly jumped from the tree.

"Hey where are you going?"

Sango glanced back but didn't respond she just kept running in the direction she last saw Kagome go in.

'Please don't let this ruin our friendship…I'm so stupid how could I let this happen…I knew she loved him, I knew he was forbidden…but I let my emotions rule my judgment and now I'm going to lose the only friend that I have had since the death of my family.'

Sango kept running, desperately calling out to Kagome. When she finally reached the well all she saw was a cloth on the ledge of the well and nothing else.

"Oh Kagome…I'm sorry…I let you down."

Sango sank to her knees, the white cloth clutched tightly in her trembling hands. Sango heard Inuyasha softly land behind her. She turned her head slightly.

"Inuyasha what are we going to do…she is like a sister to me… she confided in me and I…I betrayed her…with the one she loved." Sango whispered.

Inuyasha didn't respond, he just walked up to her and sat down next to her.

Sango lowered her eyes back down to the cloth in her hands. Her thumb rubbed against the soft wool.

"I… I can't stand to hurt Kagome any more then I have…"

"It's not your fault Sango…Its mine, I should have told her about the feeling's I had for you…"

Inuyasha looked away from her. Sango turned her head to look at him, her big eyes overflowing with tears.

"I can't do this to her Inuyasha, we can't be together and don't ask me to pick between the two of you because I wont, this is why I couldn't start having feelings for you, I knew this would happen."

"I… I didn't ask you to pick between the two of us… but you just told me that we couldn't be together… how do you think I feel… all my life I've been alone and in the last 50 years I've had so much shit to deal with… and now the one time I have the chance to be happy… the chance to…"

"Please stop it… please don't tell me… you're just making all of this harder on me," she whispered, a sob escaping her throat.

Inuyasha got to his feet and started to walk away.

"Well when you decide let me know." He said quietly, just before he jumped into the shadows of the night.

Sango curled up into a ball.

"Inuyasha… Kagome… how can I choose between them… what if I lose both of them…"

Sango clenched her eyes shut.

"I can't take this anymore… why do I live if life just causes me more pain?"

((((((((((o)))))))))))

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Shadow**: lol thanks for reviewing… I'm trying to update faster but its kind of hard wit the load of homework I get everyday. But ill try to update at least once if not twice every weekend.

**RavensFirefly17**: thanks. I'm glad you like my fic. Yea I love plot twist so I'm glad you like them too.

**Yoshikawa**: thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like Inu Sango pairings because I love them there so interesting compared to the same Inuyasha Kagome pairings.

**Soru Skellington**: I'm sorry for not updating so fast but hey I updated on the weekend so you could read it lol.

**Santach aingeal**: hey thanks for updating. I'm glad you like my fic, and plus I usually don't write review until I get to the last updated chapter when I'm reading other fics to so no prob.

**Ranger5**: hey thanks for reviewing and reading my fic. I'm glad you like it and about the Sango being sick one minute and then fine the next, well I added some things into earlier chapters so I highly recommend that you reread the fic, and its all part of an event that will happen later in the fic.

**Shinna**: well this chapter shows how Kagome reacts, I'm not going to have Miroku act so dramatic cause I don't think he is that kind of character but it will get some getting used to. Thanks for reviewing hope you keep reading.

**ZackkBum**: thanks for reviewing, I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten for this fic so early on, my other Inu Kag fic has more review but it took longer to get them because I'm on chapter 20 on that fic.

**Z.A.G**: thanks for reviewing so much I really appreciate it. Lol yea in this fic she ruined the best part hah! Well I hope you keep reading.

**Purplepeopleeater**: thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the lime I added more to it so I hope you reread the fic its not that much to reread so its not that bad. I actually like Kagome but in this fic I have to put Kagome as the bad guy I guess.

**A/N:** Hey you guys sorry for the short chapter again. I have a real problem with writing short chapter huh? Well ill try to update tomorrow but I can't promise anything because I'm going homecoming dress shopping. Lol anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. See Ya!

Sapphire


	8. Pain, Thoughts, and Sadness

**A/N:** Hey guys I finally have absolutely no homework, for tonight at least, YAH! So I'm going to take this rare opportunity to update this fic again since you guys are starting to send threats if I don't update soon lol! Damn I'm glad this fic is like so much, I didn't think it would go this well but I guess I'm a good storywriter, essays on the other hand, forget about it. Okay I guess ill stop blabbing and get on with the next chapter to this wonderful fic! Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't, and sadly, never will own Inuyasha.

**Warning**: not much to warn about only some sadness but hey you expect that with this story anyways.

**Chapter 8: pain, Thoughts, and Sadness (Revised)**

Kirara's ears swiveled, waiting to hear Sango's quiet footsteps approaching, but they never came.

Her eyes cracked open to reveal worried crimson eyes. She knew something was wrong, she could feel it. Neither Inuyasha, Kagome, nor Sango had returned since they left a while ago.

Kirara got up from the warmth of Sango's futon and padded outside. She sat on the top stair and gazed into the dark forest ahead, searching for any sign of movement.

She waited for a while but not once did she see any sign of her missing companions. She mewed loudly, and then froze listening for Sango's return call but it didn't come.

Kirara finally stood and trotted down the stairs and into the deep underbrush of the forest, melting into the shadows. She lifted her nose into the air and sniffed. Her ears flattened against her skull when the strong smell of sickness, arousal, and tears invaded her sensitive nose. She sniffed again and finally picked up the familiar scent of Sango and the Hanyou.

She turned and followed the scent to a clearing where the sacred tree loomed over the tops of the rest of the trees in the forest. She looked up into the branches but there was no one there.

She sniffed the air once again and turned and ran towards the direction of the well. She slowed down and hesitantly walked into the clearing, her gaze sweeping over the clearing.

She spotted the curled up form of Sango's sleeping body. Kirara could practically taste the salt of Sango's tears; the scent was so strong.

She could also smell Inuyasha and Kagome's scent drifting in the air but pushed that to the back of her mind and trotted up to Sango. She licked Sango's pale cheek, trying to wake her up.

When she didn't stir, Kirara gave in and, transforming into her bigger form, she laid down next to Sango's body to keep her warm, wrapping her two tails around the trembling body.

(((((((((((o))))))))))

He couldn't believe it…he couldn't believe she would give up everything with him just for Kagome's happiness!

Inuyasha pouted;

'I showed her how I felt, I tried to tell her what I wanted and it still wasn't enough!'

Inuyasha looked up to the sky, noticing the light of the coming dawn.

'If we were not interrupted I would have made her my mate…'

He paused, the reality of that fact finally sinking in.

'My mate…would she willingly choose to stay by my side forever?'

He sighed and gracefully jumped from the branch he was sitting on.

'I guess I should get back…'

The memory of Sango's taste on his tongue and her calming scent filling his senses came back to him.

He shook his head stubbornly trying to get all that happened that night out of his memory.

'Why do I always love the ones I was never destined to have?'

Inuyasha huffed and then started to walk back to Kaede's village.

(((((((((((o))))))))))

Once he reached the small hut he peeked inside only to be surprised to only see the sleeping figures of Miroku, leaning against the far wall, his staff held in his hands; Shippou curled into a small fluffy ball in Kagome's still empty futon, and Kaede lying close to the now smoldering coals of last nights fire.

Inuyasha's gaze was drawn to the empty futon in the far right corner.

'Sango hasn't come back yet…she should have been back by now.'

Inuyasha looked around and saw Sango's things still leaning against the cottage wall.

'She didn't leave again because her things are still here and she wouldn't leave without them.'

Inuyasha turned and ran out of the cottage and into the forest heading for the well.

When he entered the clearing a couple of minutes later he was blasted with the salty scent of tears and the sickening smell of sickness.

He frantically searched the clearing and breathed a sigh of relief when his golden gaze laid on Sango's curled up body lying next to the transformed Neko-demon.

He quickly made his way to her side, and gave Kirara a reassuring smile when she began to growl in warning.

He rolled her over onto her back and laid her head in his lap.

Her clothes were drenched in sweat, and he could feel an unnatural amount of heat radiating off of her.

'What's wrong with her, she was like this earlier.'

Inuyasha gently laid Sango's unconscious body back down onto the grass. He turned his head to the now calm Kirara.

"How long has she been like this?" He asked.

Kirara cocked her head to the side and then growled again.

Inuyasha nodded his head and turned back to Sango.

He slowly undid the top of her kimono and slipped the right sleeve down, his eyes widening when he saw the wrap he had placed on the wound that night was soaked in blood.

He carefully peeled the wrap off of her wound, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips turning down into a frown.

He bent down and sniffed her wound, quickly pulling back and covering his nose with the sleeve of his red fire-rat houri.

'That doesn't smell like blood…it is familiar but I can't pin point what the hell that smell is.'

Inuyasha worriedly gazed down into Sango's unusually pale face.

'Sango…what's wrong with you…this is all connected to that damn wound somehow… but it's impossible that it hasn't healed after such a long amount of time.'

Inuyasha quickly cleaned the wound and rewrapped her shoulder with a piece of cloth from his houri.

He sat back brooding over Sango's words from the night before…

_"It's the wound I got from my final battle with my brother…"_

Her voice echoed in his head.

He let out a frustrated groan.

'I know there is something obvious that I'm missing… if this wound was given to her by Kohaku then it has to be connected with Naraku… but how.'

(((((((((((o))))))))))))

**A/N:** Yah! I finally got this chapter done! Sorry it took a little longer to get the time to type this chapter up…I already had it written but I was way to busy this week to type much of anything but homework…but I finally found the time. Thanks all of you guys that reviewed I really love your comments. I'll update soon…probably this weekend. See Ya!

Sapphire


	9. The Sorrow Of Heartbreak

**A/N:** Hey what's up everyone! I'm updating again since I'm in such a good mood today. This weekend has been very good so far too bad I have to go back to school tomorrow…oh well I'm glad everybody liked my last chapter as short as it was ill try to make this chapter a bit longer for you guys lol! Well I hope you like this chapter too.

**Disclaimer**: I don't, and sadly, never will own Inuyasha. Sniffle

**Warning**: Not much warning for now.

**Chapter 9: The Sorrow of Heartbreak** (Revised)

Inuyasha paced outside of the wooden cottage, worriedly glancing at the flap covering the doorway, every now and then.

'Why wasn't she getting better! It's been a week! How is it that last time she got better in a matter of minutes but now she is getting worse as the days go by!'

Inuyasha growled in frustration.

'Kagome hasn't come back either…maybe I should go and make sure she's all right.'

Inuyasha's thoughts drifted to the night before when Miroku had told him to leave Kagome alone…

((((((((((((o))))))))))

"_She needs some time to get over her heart break…leave her be for a while…" Miroku whispered, his violet eyes shining with unspoken emotions._

"_Miroku…are you alright?" _

_Inuyasha cocked his head trying to get a better view at Miroku's face._

_Miroku smirked._

"_Do you love her?"_

_Inuyasha pulled back in surprise, and his face lighting up in embarrassment. He turned his head to the side and crossed his arms, putting up his façade once again._

"_HMP! Why should I tell you! Its none of your business what I feel for Sango!" Inuyasha sneered._

_Miroku chuckled and then turned his face to him, the moon lighting up his handsome features. _

_Inuyasha's brows furrowed when he saw the sorrow that filled the monks features._

_Miroku's lips slide up into a sad smile, his violet eyes boring into Inuyasha's._

"_Inuyasha I don't give a damn about your feelings!" Miroku started._

"_All…all I care about is Sango's happiness." Miroku lowered his eyes to the floor._

"_And if that means her being with you then I will not resist, she deserves happiness in her life, after all that she has lost."_

_Miroku's eyes snapped back to Inuyasha's, they were ablaze with pent up emotions that the monk refused to flow free._

"_But I will not allow her to be with you if your heart still belongs to another, I will not have Sango go through what Kagome had to go through!" He yelled, taking a hold of Inuyasha's kimono and shoving him against the wall._

"_Just tell me…do you truly care for her and no one else?" Miroku ground out between clenched teeth._

_Inuyasha was about to let out another retort, but stopped when he caught the look in the monk's eyes._

_Why does he look so sad… it's like…does he love Sango?_

"_Miroku…do…do you love her?"_

_Miroku lowered his head, his glossy bangs shadowed over his eyes. _

_Inuyasha's breath hitched when the smell of salt arose in the small room. He looked down at Miroku, and gasped when he saw the tears that slowly slide down his tanned cheeks._

'_He…He's crying!'_

_Miroku brought his mouth to Inuyasha's twitching ear and breathed a single sentence._

"_It matters not what I feel…but I warn you, Inuyasha, I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands if you break her heart like you have Kagome's."_

_Miroku then turned and walked out of the hut, disappearing into the inky darkness of the night._

(((((((((((o)))))))))

Inuyasha came from his thoughts when he heard the dull thud come from inside the wooden hut. He quickly flew up the stairs and stormed inside.

"What happened?"

Kaede looked up from her place at the small fire, and stood up.

"Shush! Inuyasha she has finally fallen into a dreamless sleep! Look after her for now; I will be back with more medicines later." Kaede whispered, walking outside the hut.

Inuyasha's gaze followed her until she disappeared into another hut.

He then turned his eyes back to the fragile body laying on the futon in the middle of the room. He went and sat by her, his gaze sweeping over her unguarded features, soaking in every detail of her. Running a gentle finger over the almost bruised looking skin under her closed eyes he felt that she was cool to the touch. His hand cupped her cheek gently and he lowered his face to the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent, and closing his eyes, basking in the pleasant smell that filled his senses.

"Sango I miss you…I miss everything about you…I didn't mean it…none of it…come back to me." Inuyasha breathed into her ear.

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard someone approaching. He reluctantly drew away from her unmoving body and just sat watching her. He didn't move an inch when he heard her come in, nor when she sat down next to him, feeling her eyes bore into him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"I'm sorry…" he interrupted her.

Kagome looked at him in astonishment, she had come to apologize to him not the other way around.

"I'm sorry that you had to see what you saw…I know how you feel about me…and I think I used to feel the same…but…"

"Used to?" Kagome questioned, lowering her eyes to Sango.

"Used to…I…my heart belongs to her…I realize what I felt for you was the feeling of protectiveness, of finally having someone to care for what I was and not for what I could become…please understand Kagome…I never meant to hurt you and neither did Sango…she even told me that she would give me up for your happiness…"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"She… she would do that for me…but… no I don't want that to happen, you both deserve happiness, even if it means me giving up the one that holds my own heart…" She trailed off, tears leaking from her eyes.

"I…I understand now…I can't always get what I want…and I approve of you two so don't worry about me…okay?"

Kagome let a small smile grace her saddened features. She got to her feet and headed for the door of the small hut.

"I do still love you and I think I always will…but…I also want you to be happy…so please be happy with her…don't let her go…and don't wait…like I did."

Kagome's eyes slide to Sango again and then back to Inuyasha. Her brown eyes glowed with the heartbreak she felt inside; but before she turned to leave Inuyasha caught a glimpse of happiness spark in their depths.

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Soru Skellington**: Hey I'm glad you like this fic so much and I feel flattered that you would read my other fic even though it's a Kagome/Inuyasha pairing and you hate that pairing. I hope you like it!

**Shamansun**: Wow thanks for adding me to your favorites! 'Sniffles'I'm so happy, I hope you keep reading

**Shesshylover**: 'shudders' okay okay I'll update more but please don't hunt me down! Lol thanks for the review.

**Purplepeopleeater**: Thanks for the review I really appreciate it and don't worry I think it's obvious who Sango will pick from what Kagome said in this chapter.

**Sango da Taijiya**: thanks and ill try not to keep you waiting long

**Ana**: well you know how nice Kagome is and if her friends are happy then she will get over her own heartbreak, which I must say, is pretty tough to do. And don't worry I'm going somewhere with this wound thing lol.

**Lovelykag**: lol thanks for the review! I hope you keep reading and I'm glad this fic is good enough to have people be devoted to it. Thanks so much.

**Sourstarburst4**: yea I know I had a hard time finding good Sango Inuyasha love stories cause most of the ones I have read are not that good. Thanks for reviewing.

**Update!**: well whoever wrote this review I'm glad you like this fic and I'm a girl by the way. Oh and I'm updating as fast as I can right now, when I have time off of school then ill be able to update everyday but sadly not right now. Please keep reading! And I really appreciate the review.

**Yeldarb1983**: WOW! Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate all the advise! I hope you keep reading.

**A/N:** Hey you guys! Did you like it? I know this chapter was sad but I wanted to give everybody Miroku and Kagome's view on this and what they are going to do about this new relationship. And since I didn't have the heart to split up the Inu group by having Kagome and Miroku leave I had them accept Inuyasha and Sango's feelings for each other, plus I think that's what they would do in the real show anyways. Well I'll update by next weekend I promise but this week is going to be busy since I have a marching band competition this Saturday and I'm going to be practicing for it this whole week. Wish me luck! See ya!

Sapphire 


	10. The Awakening

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm finally updating again! I'm so sorry for the long wait I've just been busier then usual cause of the marching band competitions for the last two weekends, which by the way our band got straight superiors which is the highest rank you can get and I'm so proud of that! And I'm going to try to write the next two chapters before this weekend because I have homecoming game Friday and homecoming dance on Saturday and plenty of homework to do Sunday so I wont get the chance to update this weekend. Enough about my personal life and on to the next chapter hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha please don't sue!

**Warning**: Some light lime and some swearing and angst

**Chapter 10: The Awakening (Revised)**

Hours after Kagome had left the small hut, Inuyasha's thoughts still remained on what had occurred between them.

'How could she come back and face me after I broke her heart?'

Inuyasha kept asking himself, wondering what her reason was for deciding on staying in the feudal era with him.

'She's a strong person…even through her heartbreak she could still be happy for me and my decision to be with Sango.'

Inuyasha's gaze hovered over to the doorway for what seemed like the hundredth time since Kagome had left.

'She's always been like that though, always other people's happiness before her own. I hope you find your own happiness Kagome…you deserve it.'

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

His brows were furrowed in deep thought; his golden eyes were narrowed and unseeing.

Sango could see his cute silver ears twitching on the top of his head, and she knew he hadn't noticed she had awoken yet.

Sango slid her lids back over her ginger eyes and opened her mind to the troubling thoughts that had plagued her in her sleep.

Images of Inuyasha's passion filled eyes, soft touch, the heat of his mouth covering her own, the feel of him underneath her all flashed through her mind and Sango couldn't help but become flushed at remembering the events that had happened last night.

'Last night…wait what day is it…how long have I been asleep?'

Sango cracked her eyes open again and saw the beam of the evening light peeking into the darkened hut.

Sango slowly sat up surprised to not feel the familiar twinge of pain come from her right shoulder.

She looked down at her shoulder and saw that it was freshly wrapped. Her hand slowly made its way to her wrapped shoulder and ran her fingers over the rough material. She could still feel a dull soreness in her shoulder but the pain was gone. It felt like a part of her had gone as well.

'This was the wound my brother gave me…the last time I saw him alive…this pain has always been a reminder of my broken promise to him, to keep him safe, to…'

Sango chocked down a sob. She's lived with her injury for so long out of choice she welcomed the pain, the reminder of what she has to do when Naraku is defeated.

She let her hand fall back down to her lap. When she heard a sound at her side she looked up to find her self-staring into a pair of concerned golden eyes.

"You shouldn't be sitting up yet."

Sango shuddered when she heard his deep velvety voice, images of that night running through her mind. She could feel her face beginning to get warm and she knew he could see the pink flush that was obviously spreading across her face. She broke her eye contact with him and looked down at her fingers, avoiding his gaze.

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he snapped to attention. Turning, he was surprised to see Sango sitting up looking around her as if she didn't know where she was. Watching her for a minute, he remained still. Watching her touch her shoulder, he curiously noted that her eyes narrowed. He saw sorrow and guilt filling their brown depths. Then he heard the small noise that sounded almost like a sob. He rushed over to her, crouching down, noting her every movement.

"You know you shouldn't be sitting up yet." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

Sango stared at him and then he was surprised to see the flush that started to appear on her milky skin.

She averted her eyes from him and said nothing. Inuyasha started to feel uncomfortable, he didn't know what to say and he didn't want to embarrass her again.

He jumped in surprise when her voice broke the awkward silence between them.

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked quietly.

Inuyasha hesitated.

"About a week…"

Sango's eyes met his in apparent surprise.

"A week!"

"Yeah your shoulder got infected and the infection was starting to spread through your blood." He elaborated.

'Might as well tell her half of the truth and wait until when she is better to tell her the whole truth'

He silently decided.

Sango lowered her eyes in shame not wanting to meet Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha tenderly hooked his finger under her chin forcing her to look up at him.

" What's the matter?"

Sango hesitated but then let out a rush of air.

" I…I don't know its just that after what happened…it might be a week for you but it feels like it just happened yesterday…I think it was a mistake…I just think I was vulnerable because I'm still mourning over the loss of my brother and I needed to confide in someone else." Sango said in a rush not meeting Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion but then when he figured out what she was talking about his eyes narrowed and he jerked his hand away from her.

"Why are you doing this? You know as well as I do that all of that didn't happen because of you needing _comfort_! You wanted me, I could see it in your eyes!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango turned from him and looked at the only window in the hut.

"Inuyasha whatever happened that night can't happen again…I can't have any sort of relationship with a…" Sango trailed off.

"A what? A demon right! I didn't fucking kill your brother! I've always protected you! You have never judged me before, why now! You're just afraid of your feelings!"

Sango lay back down and turned on her side.

She **_was_** scared; she had never felt these feelings before. All her life she was taught to kill and hate demons, especially demons portraying themselves as humans…and now she found herself having feelings for one.

Her people were killed because of demons; she can't go around falling in love with one! Especially when she planned to join her family in the heavens after she killed Naraku and avenged her family.

"I just can't have feelings for you Inuyasha it's against everything I've ever been taught and plus even if we did start something it won't last after Naraku is dead, you'll be going to hell with Kikyou and I'll be joining my family." She trailed off, surprised she had said that aloud.

Inuyasha's head jolted up and he rolled her back over on her back.

"What do you mean you'll be joining your family after Naraku is dead?"

"I made a promise to them after I performed Kohaku's burial and I won't go back on my word again!"

Inuyasha looked down into her fierce eyes in surprise.

'She's going to kill herself after Naraku dies?'

"Why?" was all he managed to get out through the knot that had formed in his chest.

Sango's eyes flicked to the window behind him and then back to him.

"I made a promise to my brother…and I broke that promise I will not go back on this."

"But Kohaku wouldn't hold any of that against you if you're happy." He trailed off just now noticing the position they were currently in.

Inuyasha's gaze turned from hard golden rocks to liquid warmth filled with longing. Sango was surprised at the sudden change and soon she could feel her body responding to his closeness and the look in his eyes; she cursed her body's betrayal.

He leaned down and touched his lips with hers and her protest suddenly didn't matter anymore. All that mattered were his soft lips against hers and his warm body covering her heated body.

Sango tipped her head back giving Inuyasha more access, and he parted from the kiss and started to plant soft kisses over her neck and he scrapped one of his rough fangs over her pulsing vein. Her body arched into him wanted more of his caress, wanting his hands over her naked flesh, but she quickly came back to reality when she heard someone clearing their throat from the entrance of the hut. Sango's eyes snapped open and she quickly pushed Inuyasha away. She looked over to see the intruder and her face flushed when she saw an impatient looking Kaede standing at the door.

"Kaede…I…I'm sorry" she stuttered out.

Kaede smiled at her and walked to the side of her futon.

"I see ye feeling better, I guess ye be able to be up and about by tomorrow." She said while giving Sango a cup filled with a hot dark fluid.

Sango sniffed it and wrinkled her nose at the smell of it. She looked up at Kaede but Kaede urged her to drink it and so Sango gulped it down quickly not wanting to taste it.

When she was finished she gave the empty cup back to Kaede and laid back down lying on her side facing away from Inuyasha.

Kaede looked at the both of them and then slowly got up.

"Inuyasha you will stay away from Sango for the next week while she regains her strength."

Inuyasha was about to put up a fight but Kaede interrupted him.

"I don't care what you think it's for the best for Sango, she doesn't need the distraction you cause her to have while she is recovering so I'm banning you from seeing her."

Inuyasha huffed and gave Kaede a challenging glare.

"Like you can stop me."

She met his challenge with an incredulous look.

"If you force me to I will. I warn you Inuyasha don't go near her."

Kaede said turning to go. When she didn't hear any footsteps behind her she turned back around. She saw Inuyasha still sitting in his spot stubbornly.

'Fine if you want to be that way…'

Kaede turned and faced Sango and muttered an enchantment and then took a necklace out from under her kimono and placed it around the now sleeping Sango's neck. Right when the necklace settled against Sango's neck it glowed a light blue and then the next thing they knew Inuyasha was being thrown out of the hut and into the middle of the forest outside.

"Ump that serves him right! Now he can't go within 600 feet from her before he will get repelled and thrown back a mile." Kaede muttered chuckling as she walked out of the hut.

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**The Creator**: thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it, I even think it was kind of dramatic but oh well.

**Sarah**: thanks for reviewing and I'm really glad you like this fic too! I hope you keep reading, and about Kagome and Miroku well I wanted them to accept the relationship cause it would be hard to write a fic where they go nuts and just split up so I wanted to keep them together.

**Looser-ville**: Thanks so much! Yea I've read a lot of fics and I've noticed that they mostly focus on the main character's feelings so I wanted to add what Miroku and Kagome where going through as well.

**Sango da Taijiya**: Hey I'm glad you like my fic and your reviewing I really appreciate it! About Kagome being nice in this chappy well I personally like Kagome too so I don't want her to be all snobby and mean just because Inuyasha didn't pick her you know? So that's why she is going to be nice and understanding in my fic.

**Sourstarburst4**: Hey thanks for the review and thanks for wishing our band luck cause it worked we got straight superiors! Also about Kagome and Miroku no I'm not going to have them end up together cause that would be too much of a coincidence so I think after Naraku is dead Miroku is going to go his own way and find someone and Kagome is going to find someone as well.

**Rune**: hey thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like my fic and yea I also think having angst in a fic makes it a lot better.

**A/N:** Okay guys that's its for praising my fans! Thanks to all of you guys that reviewed and are reading my fic! Well I'm not going to be updating until next weekend probably cause I have to take Sunday this weekend to recuperate from homecoming dance lol so I hope you guys can wait till then I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for so long its just one I haven't had time and two I hade some writers block so I'll try to update more often since marching band season is over and I'll have all the time in the world to do stuff. See Ya!

Sapphire

**Next chapter**:

A couple of weeks later the gang is back on the road and traveling to find more jewel shards but there is tension between two member of the group. The necklace around Sango's neck now allowed Inuyasha to be at the least 50 feet away from her before he gets flung into the air. Sango refuses to take the necklace off even though she is back to her original strength. Then one night something happens and Sango is attacking the gang! What's wrong with her! And someone is seriously injured. Find out what happens next!


	11. Anger, Sorrow, and Regret

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm updating again, I'm glad my last chapter was liked so much. Okay I think I'm going to get this story back on the road and away from Kaede's village for once. I'm going to put some action in here for a while so things between Sango and Inuyasha aren't going to really go anywhere for about two chapter cause I want to keep going with the plot and not have it only focused on what's going on between Sango and Inuyasha that would just be unrealistic. On with the chapter enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't and sadly never will own Inuyasha…**sigh** what a shame.

**Warning**: not much just some attitude on Inuyasha's part, which means some bad language of course.

**Chapter 11: Anger, Sorrow, and Regret (Revised)**

'It has been two weeks…two weeks that I haven't felt her soft skin. Two weeks that I haven't felt her heated gaze scorching my skin. Two damn weeks since I haven't gotten 15 feet from her before I went flying.'

"Argh! I can't stand this…it's driving me crazy not being able to get close to her." Inuyasha said growling in obvious frustration.

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

It had been two weeks since Kaede put those beads around Sango's neck. When Sango had gotten back to her full strength, everybody had expected her to take the beads off, before they left to start back on their journey to collect the jewels of the Shikon no Tama, but she hadn't. Even when asked by her companions, she gave no reason or explanation for not taking them off, she just fell quiet with a thoughtful gaze staring at Inuyasha, as if she was asking herself the same question.

There was a hostile air around the traveling group. Everyone tensely awaited the explosion that seemed to hang in the air. Inuyasha walked ahead of the pack as always. His eyes stared straight-ahead, determination lined his features. His ears where flattened to his skull, revealing the discomfort he was in.

Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou all walked together in the middle talking every now and then, but never uttering a word to their two silent companions.

Sango dragged behind the group, Kirara perched on her shoulder. She had a thoughtful expression on her face. She walked straight and proud, her huge weapon strapped to her back and her slayers suit still on. For some reason she refused to take it off. Everyone noticed it was the same one she had worn the night her brother had been killed. The huge tear on the right shoulder was evidence enough. But no matter how hard anyone tried to persuade Sango to change or to at least fix the suit, she wouldn't. It was as if she was trying to hold on to something.

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

"When do you think they'll get back to normal?" Kagome asked Miroku glancing back at Sango.

Miroku sighed and lowered his eyes to the passing ground beneath him.

"I don't know, I just wish that they could work things out…I hate this tension in the group…everybody has to walk on eggshells around those two…and I'm getting tired of it."

"Yea well if you're getting so damn tired of it then either tell her to take those damn beads off of her or get the hell out of our group!" Inuyasha snarled from the front of the group.

Miroku froze and stared at Inuyasha in surprise, but then his violet eyes narrowed and his face took on a cold attribute.

"I don't appreciate you eavesdropping into our conversation; I was not talking to you so keep your comments to yourself." Miroku said dryly.

Kagome shuddered at the icy tone Miroku had just used and she could sense the coming danger.

"Inuyasha…" She said a warning present in her tone.

Inuyasha huffed and turned back around, walking further ahead.

Sango watched the scene between the rest of her companions, and felt guilty for causing it.

She looked down at the beaded necklace that hung around her neck. Her hands snuck up to the necklace and she fingered each individual bead.

'Why don't I take this thing off?'

She glanced back up at Inuyasha grumpily trudging in front of the group. Her lips curled up into a slight smile, and her eyes sparkled in amusement. But then her lips tuned back down into a frown and her eyes dulled.

'I haven't been close to him for weeks or has it been longer…'

Sango sighed, her eyes staring at the hanyou walking ahead.

'I think I still wear this necklace to stop myself from being drawn to him. What happens if, or when I do take these beads off? I can't face him. I'm scared I'll be to weak too prevent my emotions from taking over my judgment again.'

Sango looked away from him even though she yearned to drink up every bit of him; she refused to let her feelings control her.

'I can't form a bond of any kind with him, no matter how much my soul yearns for it…its just…'

Sango sighed and readjusted her weapon across her back. She looked back up and found that Inuyasha was staring back at her with narrowed eyes.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me, cause it's really starting to tick me off. If you got something to say, say it!"

Sango jerked to a stop. She stared at him in surprise and then she looked down at her feet and started to walk again.

Her fingers still played with the necklace and she looked back down at it.

'Maybe I should take them off…I will never earn respect if I hide behind these beads all of my life.'

Sango lifted her other hand to the beads and was about to lift them above her head but stopped.

She looked back up at Inuyasha and then down at the beads and dropped them back down onto her chest.

'Tonight…I'll talk to him tonight and that's all I'm going to do…just talk.'

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

She promised herself.

Soon the sun started on its decent and the world around the group started to darken. Kagome finally insisted that the group stop, and after an exchange of words between Inuyasha and her, she finally got her way and they set up camp in a large clearing nearby.

Sango helped set up the campfire and her bed, and after she was done she started looking for Inuyasha. When she couldn't find him she went over to Kagome who was making dinner at the fire.

"Hey Kagome, Um… do you know where Inuyasha went? I need to talk to him." Sango asked awkwardly, avoiding Kagome's big brown eyes.

"Um I think I saw him go off in that direction." She said her hand pointing west.

"He said something about getting some space."

"Oh okay thanks…I'll be back later, I need to…talk to him."

Staring at her, Kagome slowly nodded her head after a minute. Then she turned her attention back to the steaming pot in front of her.

Sango turned and headed in the direction Kagome had directed.

She walked slowly thinking about what exactly she wanted to say and how the hanyou would take to it.

'I do have feelings for him…my heart always races when those golden eyes touch mine, my body burns with his every touch… BUT I have to fight these feelings.'

Sango soon reached a small clearing with a steaming pool of water to the far side of the clearing.

Sango saw Inuyasha sitting by the hot spring and she stopped.

She could feel her heart start to speed up and her hands begin to become sweaty. She took a deep breath and was about to take a step closer but then was stopped by Inuyasha's voice.

"Don't come any closer unless you want to send me flying on purpose." He growled.

Sango winced at his tone and gulped.

She reached up, and gripping the beads in her sweaty hands, she slid the necklace over her head and threw them onto the forest floor.

Inuyasha didn't move a muscle except for his twitching ears.

Sango quickly made her way to his side and sat down next to him.

Inuyasha didn't even glance at her but just kept staring at the full moon above them.

"Inuyasha…" Sango began but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"I stayed by your side…day and night I stayed by your side…I took care of you…I gave you comfort through your nightmares…I can't understand why you push me away… why do you feel threatened by me?"

Inuyasha stared at her with genuine confusion in his eyes.

"I don't know…I came here to tell you that I didn't care for you…to tell you that I could never care for a person like you…I wanted to push you away, as far away as I could get you before hatred set in…but now I realize that I can't…I can't, my heart won't let me…no matter how much I will it, my heart always stops me."

Sango turned and looked up at the moon.

"But…"

Before she could get another word in edgewise she was caught in Inuyasha's trembling embrace.

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

Inuyasha watched as her eyes dance in the moonlight that made her skin glow a creamy white. He could smell her scent and he closed his eyes in pleasure. She was quiet for a while and his urge to hold her grew every passing minute until he could hold back no longer and he pulled her into his lap.

He nuzzled his face into her soft hair and breathed in her scent. He felt her stiffen but then melt into him. He moved his clawed hand to her hair and pulled out the small cloth that held it in place. Sango's long silky tresses fell down her back and he streamed his fingers through it.

'I've yearned to do this for so long…to touch her…to have her in my arms again, to feel her heart beat strongly against mine, to feel her warm body surround me.'

But then Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and confusion when he felt a sharp pain in his chest and he looked down to see Sango's katana lodged to the hilt in his chest.

Inuyasha looked up into Sango's face and saw her eyes dull and lifeless and saw a cruel smile play across her face.

"Hello Inuyasha" 

Inuyasha gaped when he heard _His_ voice come from Sango's throat.

"You bastard what have you done to her!" Inuyasha snarled pulling the sword out of him and stumbling away from Sango's still kneeling body.

"I have accomplished what I wanted tonight."

Then Sango's eyes steadily became colored with life and she gasped for air. She looked up at Inuyasha and stared in horror at the hole in his chest and her sword lying on the bloodstained grass in front of her.

She stared down at her hands, horrified to see Inuyasha's blood staining them a deep scarlet. Then she looked up just in time to see Inuyasha's golden orbs roll back in his head and him start to fall.

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

**A/N:** Hey guys! That's it for now I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update Sunday. Also thanks to all the fans that reviewed my last chapter. See ya!

Sapphire 


	12. Tears Shed, Kisses Shared

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm really bored right now and Inuyasha isn't coming on tonight so I decided to write another chapter to this fic. I'm glad you liked my last chapter. I know I went a little fast but this chapter will be better I promise. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't and sadly never will own Inuyasha. '**Sigh'** this is so depressing!

**Warning:** Not much warning except I think I am going to add some lime at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 12: Tears Shed, Kisses Shared (Revised)**

Sango crawled to Inuyasha and kneeled next to his unconscious body, inspecting the bleeding wound in his chest.

'I did this to him…I…I…with my own hands.'

Sango stared down at her bloodstained hands and felt her vision begin to get blurry. She wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve and bent over Inuyasha, pushing her emotions away.

'I need to concentrate on getting this wound cleaned and stop the bleeding.'

She looked around for anything she could use as a wrap, but all she saw was the beads she had thrown on the grass earlier.

She sighed and ripped two big pieces of cloth from her slayer suit and started to undo Inuyasha kimono with trembling hands.

'Why am I so shaky…'

Sango shook her head and put all her concentration into Inuyasha's wound.

For the next half hour Sango cleaned and wrapped Inuyasha's wound and when she was finished she stood up and let out a silent whistle.

A minute later a ball of fire was seen speeding across the sky heading towards the clearing where Sango stood, waiting. When the ball of fire came closer, Sango recognized her faithful companion and sank to her knees, relief evident in her brown eyes.

When Kirara landed she trotted over to Sango and nudged her gently with her muzzle.

"Hi to you too. I need a favor from you…would you mind taking Inuyasha back to camp?" Sango asked her hand smoothing over the soft fur on Kirara's head.

Kirara let out a soft growl and nodded her head. Sango smiled, and getting to her feet, she walked over to Inuyasha. She got him to his feet and, with Kirara's help, got him onto her back.

After she made sure Inuyasha was secure, she quickly took a small twig and dipped it into the drying blood on the grass. With shaking hands she quickly wrote something on a thin piece of cloth and folded it up, once it was dry. She then went over the Kirara and kneeled next to her.

"Please give Kagome this note so she won't worry and make sure they take care of Inuyasha, I'll be back at sunrise." She said, as Kirara grabbed the cloth from her hand and turned to leave.

Sango stood back up and waved her friend goodbye. She watched Kirara's accent into the air and kept watching until all she could see was a glittering golden speck it the sky.

Once she made sure Kirara was gone for good, Sango turned and caught sight of her bloody Katana. She went over to it and slowly picked it up, inspecting it carefully.

'Why can't I remember stabbing him… the last thing I remember is feeling his arms around me and then I black out and wake up with my hands are drenched in his blood'

Sango turned and walked into the woods, her hand gripping the Katana.

'How can I not remember…I hurt him and I don't know why…why can't I ever be happy…first my family, then my village, and now this…Inuyasha'

"Inuyasha…"

Sango stopped and blinked in confusion when she saw that she had walked to small streaming river. Shaking her head she walked to the edge of the river and dipped her sword into the ice-cold water.

"It's freezing…" Sango mumbled as she scrubbed the dried blood off her sword and her hands.

Once she was finished she stood, and sheathing her sword, she climbed into a nearby tree.

Once she got settled into one of the higher branches of the white oak, her eyes strayed to the shining moon and the twinkling stars of the night. Her thoughts kept running through all that had happened in the past couple of months.

"Why can't I remember? Maybe I was possessed and that's why I don't remember…but that can't happen theirs no demon that can do that…unless Naraku…no, that's not possible he has nothing to gain, he's already taken my little brother, I have nothing left to lose."

Sango kept thinking over different reason's why any demon would posses her and when she didn't come up with anything she threw that idea away. The rest of the night was spent sitting in the tree and staring up at the stars, thinking over things of the past, the things that are happening now, and things she wished to pass.

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

_"Sango…. Sango wake up."_

_She heard a soft voice whisper in her ear. She felt warm and comfortable and she didn't feel like waking up to the cruel world. But his voice kept insisting she wake up, and after a while it started to grate on her nerves._

_Finally she started to open her eyes and was surprised to find it was still very dark out. She looked around at her surroundings and saw the glistening river still below her, and she was still sitting in the branches of a beautiful white oak tree._

"_Sango come to me please…don't leave me again…"_

_Sango looked around in confusion when she didn't see the person that the voice belonged to._

'_Where is that voice coming from…it sounds so familiar.'_

"_Sango…"_

_Her name echoed in the quiet of the night. Sango jumped from the tree and was surprised to see someone standing in the shadows, his back turned to her._

"_Who are you…what do you want, how do you know my name?" She called out._

_The figure turned his head slightly and then he walked into the shadowy forest._

"_Follow me… I have something to show you."_

_Was all he said before disappearing into the shadows._

_Sango hesitated but her curiosity got the best of her and she ran after him, not wanting to loose him and the shadows._

_When she finally caught up to him he had stopped in front of an opening to a cave. When her heard her come up behind him he moved forward into the cave. Sango looked around and bit her lip._

'_Should I go in? Is this a trap?'_

_Against her better judgment she slowly followed the guy into the cave. Once inside she was engulfed up by inky blackness. She started to panic when she couldn't see anything, but then she turned her head and saw a silvery light coming from further inside the cave and she followed it. She followed the light until she stepped into a giant lighted room in the cave. She looked up and saw a large hole in the ceiling where the moon's light shown in lighting the room with a silver glow. There was grass covering the ground and a hot water spring in the far left corner._

'_Its so… beautiful.'_

_Her glittering eyes swept the room again not believing what she saw, until her eyes fell on the familiar figure in the middle of the room._

_Sango's eyes widened in shock as she saw him standing their; his golden eyes staring at her in admiration and desire, his long silver strands alive with the moon's glow._

"_Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha's golden gaze swept over her and then he turned and walked to the steaming water of the hot spring._

"_Come join me Sango."_

_Sango tilted her head to the side in confusion, and then she followed him over to the spring. She hesitated taking off her clothes but he turned his back to her, understanding her hesitation. Once undressed she slowly climbed into the water until the soothing hot liquid was up to her chin._

_Sensing she was finished, Inuyasha turned back around and gazed down at her blushing face._

"_Inuyasha what is this…why aren't you hurt…I thought you would still be healing, but I don't see any wound." _

_Inuyasha swiftly moved to her and pressed her against the edge of the spring, cutting off her sentence._

"_Please lets not talk about those things, I just want to be…" _

_He hesitated and then slid his arms around her bare waist and pulled her close to him._

" _I just want to be like this with you…just you and me and nothing else between us." He finished resting his chin on the top of her head._

_Sango immediately stiffened when he pulled her naked body against his and she felt his strong hard body pressed up against hers._

"_Sango would you be my mate if Naraku was dead?" Inuyasha asked suddenly._

_Sango pulled back in shock and then she lowered her gaze to the water between them, and blushed when she saw his naked flesh. She quickly looked to the side and pretended to think his question through._

"_Ummm…I don't really know…I mean I already told you what I…"_

"_No what if Naraku didn't exist what if we could go to another world where we didn't have these worries."_

_Sango looked up at him, curiosity and confusion shining in her eyes._

"_Never mind." Inuyasha said letting a sigh escape his slightly parted lips, and pulling Sango close again._

_He turned his head and kissed her neck and then slid his hand up her smooth back. He stopped when he felt his hands running over scar tissue and he pulled back in confusion. _

"_What's this?" he asked curiously._

"_It's a wound my brother gave me the first time I fought him." She whispered in a barely audible tone_

"_Please don't…please just let your mind go free, don't think of him or Naraku or anything but what I'm doing." _

_Sango was about to answer but gasped when she felt Inuyasha rub against her._

_She let all her tension leave her body and she melted into his touch. She gently slid her hesitant fingers up and down his back, over his strong shoulders and down his smooth chest._

"_Your so…beautiful" She whispered in awe._

_Inuyasha chuckled and then pressed his lips against hers. Sango closed her eyes and moved her lips against his, opening her mouth to his gentle prodding. Sango moved her tongue with his and slid her tongue over his fangs. Inuyasha let out a deep growl when Sango unconsciously began to rub against him and he grabbed her waists stopping her movement. Sango pulled back in surprise but quickly relaxed when she saw the look in his eyes. Inuyasha moved his mouth to her ear and gently nibbled on her lobe. Sango's eyes closed in pleasure and she leaned against the wall behind her bringing Inuyasha closer. _

_Inuyasha let go of her ear._

"_I love you… and I always will no matter what… you will always be my mate, now and forever." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. _

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

Sango's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed she was still in the tree she had been in the night before and the light of the sun was beginning to light up the forest.

She sighed in disappointment when she realized it was a dream.

"It's to good to be true I guess," She mumbled to herself and then jumped from the tree.

"Well I guess I better get back and see how Inuyasha's doing…we need to get down to the bottom of this."

Sango started to walk into the forest, her hand grabbing katana's hilt in a death grip.

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

A couple of miles away Inuyasha too sat up abruptly looking around him.

"A dream…only a dream." He said sighing and lying back down, his golden eyes staring up at the ceiling, seeing Sango's smiling face.

Inuyasha sighed again and closed his eyes.

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Shinna**: lol I know totally unlike Keade right… well she did do it to him with the whole sit command thing so I didn't feel so bad doing this, at least he isn't being slammed into the dirt face first.

**Alex: **Oh so your in marching band too! Cool a fellow band person. Well I'm glad you like this fic and I hope you like this chapter also.

**Sarah:** Yea I kind of felt bad writing it out cause I mean I had to be a big deal if she went through that pain everyday for 3 months right? Well thanks for reviewing and I hope I don't disappoint.

**Sourstarburst4:** Wow another band person well good luck on any competitions your doing. Also thanks for reviewing and yea Inuyasha definitely gets pissy lol.

**Shamansun:** Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked chapter 10.

**SangoXKirara:** Wow I'm flattered! I'm so glad you think so highly of me **blushes** I promise ill keep on updating as fast I can I hope you keep on reading.

**Looser-ville:** lol that's what I always ask when I'm left on a cliffy! But thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like it.

**Sourstarburst4:** Okay this is response for your review on the 11th chapter and yes you guessed right it does have something to do with that and the fact that she let it sit for so long without it healing and something about what's happening to her inside. Keep on reading plz! Thanks for both of the reviews.

**A/N:** Okay thanks for all of the reviews! This chapter was kind of hard for me to write because I kind of felt like I was repeating myself or something I just don't think this was one of my best chapters but I guess I'll have to wait and see what you guys think about it. I'll try to update next weekend or sometime this week since there is no more marching band 'sniffles' kind of sad…. Oh well. See ya!

Sapphire

**Next chapter**:

Sango shows up at the camp and gets bombarded by questions, but when she confronts Inuyasha she is met by the cold shoulder…can you believe that and it wasn't even her fault what is Inuyasha thinking.


	13. Face of the Cold Moon

**A/N:** Hey what's up everybody! I'm back! Yesterday was thanksgiving and I want to wish you all a very happy thanksgiving, I know mine was! Well I'm bored now and there's nothing on TV so I decided to write the next chapter to this fic. I also wanted to say that to all of my fans of my other fic; Calling Out Her Name, well I am still continuing the fic, its just I have a major writers block, I mean I know what I want to happen next chapter but I cant seem to put it down on paper so please bare with me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't and sadly never will own Inuyasha…how depressing.

**Warning:** Swearing and a shocking surprise, so please stay away from the edge of your seat, you just might fall off. Lol J/K

" **Speaking"**

'**Thoughts'**

**Chapter 13: Face of the Cold Moon (Revised)**

Sango slowly made her way back to camp, her thoughts drifting to the dream she had the night before.

'Why did it seem so real… it felt like it was really happening,' she thought, her hand resting over her heart, as if to slow its rapid pulse.

She was suddenly brought back to the present by a sharp pain in her shoulder. Sango looked down in shock at her shoulder, which was now throbbing dully.

'What?'

She thought in confusion. She put down her things and gently slipped her sleeve from her shoulder. She slowly inspected the wound, not finding any signs of infection or reopening. The scar tissue was starting to turn into a lighter color then the angry red it had been just a week ago. Sango fingered her wound and then slipped her sleeve back on, shaking her head.

'Maybe I just moved it wrong.'

She thought shrugging it off and picking her things back up from the ground. She began to walk again her sparkling eyes piercing the shadows ahead of her, looking for any signs of light or movement. After a while she finally caught sight of a wavering orange light coming from the shadows of the forest and she sighed in relief and headed towards the light. Once she was close enough to the source of the light she started to hear familiar voices whispering in the silence of the coming dawn.

"What do you think happened?"

She heard Kagome's voice say, concern evident in her tone.

"I cannot say… I am worried that Kirara came back without Sango though."

She heard Miroku say.

'They're worried about me… I thought I gave Kirara that note so that they won't worry.'

Sango sighed, chuckling to herself.

'Of course they would still be worried that's their nature.'

She thought as she stepped out of the shadows and into the light of a small clearing where the rising sun's first ray's started to touch the flickering light of the campfire.

Kagome quickly got to her feet when she spotted Sango coming from behind a bush.

"Sango! Where have you been, we've been so worried!" Kagome yelled, waking up Shippou and Kirara who where still sleeping next to the shrinking fire.

Shippou blinked twice and then got up and bounded towards Sango, jumping onto her shoulder.

"Where have you been Sango? Everybody was really worried about you." He squeaked in glee.

Sango laughed and patted Shippou on the head and then turned to the others.

"Don't worry guy's I'm fine its just that Inuyasha got hurt, and when I found him I was panicked, and then Kirara came so I had her bring him back. Plus I needed time alone to think." She added, smiling.

Miroku frowned when he caught a glimpse of her eyes.

'She's putting up a front, that fake smile isn't reaching her eyes, she's hiding something.'

He looked her over, suspicion crawling into his mind.

"How come you didn't come back sooner?" He asked

Sango turned towards him and her smile slowly vanished until her lips where set in a thin line.

"Like I said I needed time to think that's all, but I guess I fell asleep because by the time I woke up I saw the rising sun."

Kagome blinked and looked from Sango to Miroku and then forced herself between them and took Sango's hand forcing her to walk with her, away from Miroku.

"Well don't you want to see how Inuyasha is doing? When he came back he was bleeding badly through the wraps you put on him. What happened out there?"

Sango lowered her eyes in shame.

"I …I don't know I just came into a clearing and there he was; on the ground with his stomach sliced open."

'Poor Sango she's been through so much and now she has to go through another problem.'

Kagome sighed and then entered the little hut they had found and put Inuyasha in.

Sango hesitated and then took a deep breath and also entered the little hut. Once inside, Sango stood for a second letting her vision adjust to the dim lighting in the room. She looked around the hut and saw a small light from one of the strange objects from Kagome's world. She also saw a small pile of straw and a futon on top of it. Her eyes softened when she saw Inuyasha sleeping soundly on the futon, His silver hair cascading over the pillow his head was lying on. His ears where drooped slightly and his bare chest was slowly rising with every breath he took. When her eyes settled on his stomach her smile vanished and her eyes became dull and filled with hidden pain.

Sango slowly made her way to him and kneeled beside his sleeping body.

She turned her head slightly and saw that Kagome still stood in the doorway; her eyes sadly watching the scene in front of her.

"Hey Kagome?"

Kagome jumped slightly in surprise and then turned her gaze to Sango expectantly.

"Would you mind giving me some time alone with him?" She asked lightly.

Kagome's eyes widened a bit and then she nodded her head.

"Hai, I'll be right outside if you need anything." She said before she slowly turned and walked out of the hut.

Once Kagome was gone, Sango turned back to Inuyasha, her softened eyes gazing longingly at him.

"What do you want?"

Sango gasped in surprise when she heard Inuyasha's voice.

Her gaze flew back up to his face and was surprised to find a pair of cold golden eyes gazing at her. Sango felt an icy shiver run up her spine at the cold way his eyes stared at her with no warmth what so ever.

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up, that's all." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"So now you care about how I'm doing." Inuyasha scoffed, and turned his head, so that she couldn't see his face.

"Inuyasha please don't belike this." Sango pleaded.

"How am I supposed to be like! I've tried so hard to show you how much I cared for you…I tried to show you that you could trust me, that I won't hurt you, but no matter how much I put myself out there for you, you just reject me every time. I'm tired of trying, Sango, I'm just…tired." He cut in, his golden eyes piercing into her own.

"I…I never asked for this Inuyasha! You're the one that started this whole mess! I never asked for your heart…I always assumed your heart belonged to Kagome and Kagome alone."

"Yea that's what I thought but I guess that wasn't real l…"

Inuyasha stopped, realizing what he was just about to admit.

"Never mind."

Sango cocked her head to the side.

" Finish your sentence."

" Feh." Inuyasha said crossing his arms and then wincing at the jolt of pain that shot through him.

Sango sat there for a while and then got to her feet and turned, heading out of the hut.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and then he turned his head and stared in shock as he saw her leave.

"What do you think you doing? We're not finished talking!"

Sango turned back to face Inuyasha, her intense gaze bored into his eyes, slightly unnerving him.

"What happened out in the clearing earlier…I'm sorry, I'm not sure how it happened but…somehow I hurt you and…I wanted to apologize." She whispered and turned and walked out of the silent hut.

Long after she had left Inuyasha still watched the flap over the doorway of the hut. His eyes stared as if seeing something that wasn't there.

"Sango…what's happening to you." He stopped and turned his gaze back to the white cloth that was wrapped securely around his chest. His clawed hand lightly hovered over his wound. "Can't you see that you're being used?"

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

**A Week Later**

The Inu Group was on there way again, Inuyasha was healed and Sango was acting normal again. Ever since the night Sango came back, her and Inuyasha hadn't spoken a word to each other and when they did get together all they did was glare daggers at each other. The rest of the group was starting to get really tired of their refusal to speak to one another.

"I swear to Kami if they don't stop this stupid thing, I'm going to go back home and stay there for two months!" Kagome yelled in frustration, her patience just about run out.

Miroku sighed, nodding his head in agreement. He looked ahead and watched Sango and Inuyasha walking, one slightly behind the other.

'I wonder what happened in that hut to make them so mad at each other.'

Just then Inuyasha froze and his hand flew to the hilt of his sword. Next to him, Sango quickly got her Hiraikotsu ready and Kirara jumped from her shoulder and transformed into her bigger form.

"Hey you guys something's coming, get ready to fight. Hey Kagome do you detect any Shards?" Inuyasha yelled back to Kagome and Miroku.

Kagome's brows furrowed in concentration and then she looked back up and nodded.

"Hai, I do, there are 4 of them and they're heading this way fast." She yelled just as the shards hanging around her neck began to glow a deep violet.

The group could feel a deep rumbling as something big began to draw closer to them. The ground beneath their feet began to rumble. Then Inuyasha finally saw a huge clawed paw slice through a tree in front of them. Behind the tree he caught a glimpse of a giant white dog.

'Sesshoumaru?'

"What the…" Sango yelled beside him.

"An Inu demon!" Miroku called out behind them.

His yell caught the dog's attention and the giant snout was lowered to the group, and a strong gust of wind ripped through them as the dog took in a deep breath. After a minute the dog opened his mouth and the group heard a deep growl be emitted from the dog's chest.

"Ah there you are Inuyasha! I've been trying to find you for days now."

Came the deep rumble of the demon's voice.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion and then jumped back.

"Yea what for? To get your ass kicked?" Inuyasha said smirking arrogantly.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't underestimate him, don't be so cocky or you'll lose." Sango whispered next to him.

Inuyasha jerked his head towards her, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't need your help fighting my battles." He snapped.

"Since when were these your battles? The fight for the Shikon no Tama involves all of us! This isn't just your battle!" Sango snapped back.

"I have come to give you a message from your father."

Inuyasha spun around to face the demon his eyes widened in surprise.

"My…my father? He's dead, you idiot, how the hell can he send me a message when he's dead!" Inuyasha yelled and then drew out Tessaiga.

"He is indeed dead but I was given this message by him the night before he left. He knew he was going to die and he some how knew something was going to happen to you once you turn 350."

Inuyasha slowly sheathed his sword and folded his arms in the sleeves of his fire rat houri.

"I'm listening." He huffed.

The huge dog demon fully came out of the woods and then a blue light began to gather around him. Then a mist covered the dog demon and once it cleared their stood a human Inu demon with the same silver hair as Inuyasha but not as pure, he also had a crescent with a star on his forehead and he wore blue and silver clothing with a sword at his side and armor over his chest.

'He looks sort of like Sesshoumaru.' Kagome thought, her eyes traveling down the stranger's body.

The stranger then slowly walked closer to the group and kneeled in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared down at him in shock and embarrassment.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I am paying my respects to my prince." The stranger said and then got to his feet and turned.

"Follow me, we must not speak of these matters out in the open."

"Feh! How do I know your not one of Naraku's reincarnations and your trying to lead me into a trap?"

"If I truly was evil I would have killed you a long time ago, you have not seen half of the power I have, now please follow me." He said and then turned and walked into the woods again.

Sango took one look at Inuyasha and then picked up her things and ran after the demon.

"Hey! Wait! You idiot, you might be running into a trap!"

Sango looked back.

"He's right if he really wanted to kill us he would have already, can't you feel some of his suppressed power?"

Kagome and Miroku glanced at one another and then took off after Sango.

"Hey wait!" Inuyasha yelled after them.

"Come on Inuyasha you have to be just as curious about what he has to say." Miroku yelled back and disappeared into the forest.

"Kuso! If this is a trap I'm not going to save your asses." Inuyasha mumbled to himself and then took off after them.

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

Inuyasha soon arrived in a small clearing, and the rest of the group was already settled down in front of the demon and he noticed Sango was the closest to him.

Inuyasha scowled and went and sat down next to a rock towards the back of the group.

"Okay you got us here now what the hell do you want." Inuyasha growled.

The Inu demon looked up at Inuyasha and nodded his head.

"My name is Fuyu no Tsuki but you can call me Oborozuki, I was once your father's most trusted commander and his only true friend." Oborozuki paused, thinking for a minute and then continued.

"The night before he was to go to his last battle he told me to give you a message from him on the first new moon of your 350th year."

"So what the hell is the message?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Oborozuki chuckled and then drew a folded piece of parchment out from his kimono and handed it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha carefully opened the parchment and read its contents. His eyes widened and then he dropped the parchment.

"This has to be some kind of joke! Me the leader of the… No! I am not going to be any leader! I'm a loner! I've always been on my own! I will always be on my own! I don't need my dead father! I didn't even get to know him! AND I DON'T NEED HIM TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULDEN'T DO WITH MY LIFE!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped off into the trees.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled after him.

She sighed when she realized he was gone and picked up the piece of parchment. It read:

_My son, if you are reading this now then that means my trusted friend has found you in time. I know you must hate me for leaving you and your mother on your own, but you see even though I knew my life was to end that night I still had to go, it was my destiny, just as your destiny was to find a human mate just as I had. Please do not deny your feelings for a human, you're fated to meet and fall in love with a woman who is the sole survivor of her people. Of your pairing will be born the child that will become king of my lands and my people. Right now you must go to your home and become the prince once more. This is my dying wish of you; please do no let me down my son. I am and will always be proud of you._

_Your father_

Sango stared dumbfounded at the leader, reading over the neat script once more before putting the parchment down with trembling fingers.

'The last of her people…is he talking about me? Why would I be his destined mate, I always thought that Kagome or Kikyou was his destined mate.'

Sango slowly got to her feet and walked into the woods in a daze, not noticing or caring about Kagome and Miroku's cries.

'I am to be Inuyasha's destined mate…me, Sango destined to be with a demon, why?'

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

**Thanks to my reviewers**:

**Alex:** Once again thanks for another review and I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Shamansun:** OMG thanks so much for all the compliments. I'm glad I made this story believable cause I personally don't like when I read fic's that you know will never happen. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep reading.

**Sourstarburst4L:** thanks so much for the review and I know what you mean about the OOC character thing I don't like it either. I am trying to make this fic exciting, because even in the real anime Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship is that easy either so that's what I think Sango and Inuyasha's relationship will be like.

**Purplepeopleeater:** thanks for both the compliments and the review. I also love dream sequences and so I decided I had to put a dream sequence somewhere in this fic and I think I picked a good place to put it too.

**AddictedtoInuyasha:** Thanks so much! I love reading stories that have tension and excitement and unexpected plot twists so I wanted my fic to be like that too. And don't worry I will be quenching all of you Sango/Inu fans thirst for a lemon soon.

**Inu-chan:** Thanks a bunch for reviewing! A lot of people seem to like the whole necklace thing lol.

**DarkMystic:** Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like the fic so far I hope you keep reading.

**Trish:** lol yea I guess it can be frustrating when your getting all into it expecting something to happen and then something has to happen lol! Well don't worry something is going to happen soon I think my fans have waited long enough.

**Missy Manda:** wow I actually moved someone with my writing, this makes me feel so special lol thanks for the review and after reading this chapter you might pick up on something that might happen with Kagome and our new hunk. Lol

**A/N:** Okay thanks to all my fans that have been reading this fic! Well I think I put a big twist in the story in this chapter, don't you think! Lol I hope you guys like where I'm going with this fic and yes now that Sango realizes its her destiny to be with Inuyasha she wont fight it as much. I hope u guys liked how long this chapter was, I didn't mean for it to be so long but once I started to write I couldn't stop, and I couldn't find any place to split the chapter in half so I just kept it as it was. I'll probably be updating in a week cause I have exams this coming up week and I need to study this weekend so I wont have another chance to update this weekend, sorry guys. See Ya!

Sapphire

**Next Chapter: **

Inuyasha thinks on what he should do, Sango admits her feelings to herself and decides not to fight her destiny, and Oborozuki travels with the group now. What happens when Inuyasha and Sango met up un-expectantly in the forest?


	14. True Lifemates

**A/N: **Hey what's up guys! I know I said I wouldn't be able to update till next weekend, but I got bored with doing homework so I'm taking a break and writing the next chapter. I know I did put a big spin on things in the last chapter but let me explain… well I thought it would be more interesting to have something happen to the gang that didn't really have much to do with Naraku for once, because I for one get tired of hearing about Naraku. So I made the plot more interesting by bringing Sango and Inuyasha together because it's their destiny to be together not just because some attraction. Okay I think that about sums it I hope this new twist doesn't cause you guys to lose too much interest in the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't and sadly never will own Inuyasha… sigh

**Warning:** Their will be lime in this chapter so if you don't like don't read, not trying to sound mean or anything though.

"**Speaking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**Chapter 14: True Life Mates (Revised)**

'Father what are you up to? Why would you write me this letter and how the hell did you know what was going to happen in the future?'

Inuyasha growled in frustration, slowing his speed and perching himself on a high branch of an oak tree.

He lifted his gaze to the setting sun.

'Why is my life so complicated…I thought I could be happy with Kikyou or Kagome but my life is too hectic to settle down with anybody.'

He lowered his gaze to his shaking hands in his lap.

'Sango…'

He clenched his jaws and rolled his hand into a tight fist until he could feel his claws pinching into his palm, drawing blood.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and watched as his blood seeped through his tightly clenched fingers.

His golden eyes were swirling with a sea of emotions that Inuyasha didn't understand.

'Sango is to be my destined mate…but how do I know it's her; how do I know the woman my father was talking about wasn't some other girl that I haven't met.'

Inuyasha drew in a deep breath.

'No it has to be her…I can't have gotten these feelings for Sango so fast…it couldn't just be a coincidence.'

Just then Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat when he heard a very familiar voice, echoing through the forest. A minute later her scent came to his nose and Inuyasha closed his eyes in pleasure.

'Sango'

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

"Father what should I do? I swore to you that I would always hate all demons, no matter what, but how can I hate what my heart can't? I've tried, father, I've tried to deny it for you (and Kohaku) but I can't…I can't deny these feelings that keep growing inside of me."

Sango paused and then stopped walking and leaned against a tree, looking up into the sky, where the purple clouds of the setting sun started to appear.

"Father…I'm destined to be his mate…I can't deny my destiny. Even now my heart has over taken my mind; my common sense to just leave this place, leave Inuyasha, and just hunt for the shards on my own. But I can't, even though I know it would be the best thing to do. I can't leave him, every time I'm away from him my heart aches for him. I become less driven to live."

Sango sighed.

"But why am I telling you this, you probably think I already betrayed you, by almost giving my body to a demon, even if it was only a half demon."

Sango let another sigh escape her and then she pushed herself back up and was about to leave when a red blur crossed her vision. Sango quickly got into a fighting position; just now realizing all she had was her mask with her.

"Kuso!"

"What are you doing out here Sango?"

Sango gasped when she heard his voice and her face immediately turned a deep scarlet.

'Oh Kami! Did he hear me?'

She began to panic when she saw Inuyasha step out of the shadows and let the dying sun's light fall upon him.

Sango's gaze slowly made its way down his body and then back up to his face once more.

Inuyasha's brow rose in question and Sango realized she hadn't said anything yet.

"Um…nothing just thinking that's all…I read the letter…"

Sango trailed off when she saw Inuyasha's features soften and his eyes begin to turn a beautiful amber color.

"Sango I heard what you said…is it true? All of that stuff you just said?"

Sango blushed even more and turned away, slightly nodding her head.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry, I've been blaming you for making me feel these feelings I have for you…but it's really not your fault, its mine for letting my self care for you, for anyone."

Inuyasha's gaze softened even more and then he made his way over to where Sango stood.

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling her body tense under his hand.

He gently coaxed her to turn and face him and she reluctantly complied. His clawed hand cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"It's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself…if what my father said is true then you couldn't have helped getting feelings for me, it's your destiny to be with me." He gently enforced. "And I with you." He added softly, caringly.

Sango smiled and she laid her head on his shoulder, leaning her body into his.

"I've wanted to do this since you first kissed me that night after my brother's…"

"Shh, don't think about those things, I just want you to be happy right now." Inuyasha interrupted before he tightened his hold on Sango.

Sango sighed in contentment and leaned into him. After a while Sango began to notice Inuyasha's scent with every breath she took.

'He smells so good!'

She nudged her face into the crook of his neck and took in a deep breath.

'He smells like the earth and the trees, the refreshing scent of fresh rain and his own unique scent.'

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked amusement present in his voice.

"Hmm." Was all Sango replied?

She gently pressed her lips against the soft skin of his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to rain kisses up his neck and to his face and then finally, before she lost her nerve, she gently pressed her lips against his. She moved her lips against his soft lips and tightened her hold on him. He began to respond to her and moved against her body, lightly kissing her back, being careful not to scare her off.

Sango suddenly broke the kiss and pressed her heated mouth to his neck once more.

He could feel her light pants for air softly whispering across his skin.

"What's the matter Sango?"

Sango said nothing but she pulled out of Inuyasha's embrace and slowly turned away.

"Inuyasha please close your eyes and don't open them no matter what I do."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but did as he was told and let his eyes slide shut.

Sango stood in front of him, biting her lip in her nervousness. She finally drew in a deep breath and stepped up to Inuyasha. She slowly brought her trembling hands up to Inuyasha's face and softy let her fingertips glide over his soft skin. Her fingertips glided down to his lips and she rubbed her thumb across them and then she moved on down his neck and to the collar of his kimono. She undid his kimono with unsteady hands, and pushed it off his shoulders, leaving his chest bare. She then let her fingers run across the planes of his chest and stomach. She could feel the muscles under her fingers tremble with her every touch and she smiled to her self. She then leaned in and kissed his neck and let her tongue slide out and touch his heated skin.

Inuyasha jumped slightly under her and she smirked.

Sango took a step back and slowly let her gaze eat up every detail of him

"You're beautiful." She said in awe, as she saw his sculptured chest and arms. Her gaze lowered and she saw his hard abdomen.

Suddenly she saw Inuyasha's hair begin to sway with a breeze Sango couldn't feel. She looked into the sky in confusion, and saw that it was already dark but didn't see a moon.

'That's right, it's the new moon, Inuyasha becomes human tonight.'

When she looked back down at Inuyasha his hair had already turned to a deep brown color and his dog-ears had disappeared.

When he opened his eyes, his chocolate brown eyes gazed at her with longing. After a while he took a step towards her and he made his way to her.

Sango started to tremble both in nervousness and anticipation. Once Inuyasha reached her, his clawed hands fell on the straps to her exterminator outfit, and his lips were curved up into a smirk.

"My turn."

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

**Thanks to my Reviewers:**

**SAnGo LoVe:** Thanks I'm glad you like it. I hope this chapter is as great as the last.

**Animeman1:** Thanks! I really appreciate the compliment hope I don't disappoint

**Kaori:** wow thanks a bunch! I hope you liked this chapter.

**Chickmoon:** thanks for the compliments! I'm glad I got you so into it and I hope you keep liking my fic, if you want to read another one of mine it's called; Calling Out Her Name, it's not finished yet but it's getting there.

**Inuyasha1:** Thanks for the review, ill try to keep updating a lot so I don't keep you guys in to much suspense.

**Az:** thanks for reviewing; you're the first in a long time to review on thanks for reviewing again! Yes I guess I am a tease lol I know your going to kill me when you get done with this chapter but don't worry ill update fast lol

**A/N:** Okay that's it for now…I know everybody is about to kill me right about now, but hey what can I say I'm a sucker for cliffhangers, especially ones like those. But in all seriousness I will definitely update no later then Wednesday night so don't worry. For all my fans that can't wait for the pairing between Sango and Inuyasha to come, your wait has finally ended next chapter there will be a lemon and no interruptions this time. OH and for the fans that don't like lemons at all well email me and I'll email you the edited version of the next chapter once I have posted it. See Ya!

Sapphire

**Next Chapter:**

Sango finally accepts Inuyasha and gives her body and soul to him, but once everything is done, Sango starts to feel really strange, what can be happening to her. To top it all off Naraku has some how found out about the letter and he is planning to take Inuyasha's love away from him once again and keeping her for himself, what will Inuyasha do?


	15. Heated Touch, Fiery Gaze

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm finally writing the next chapter. I hope you guys aren't mad that I kept you waiting so long. I just had too much studying to do for exams and then I had to go to Connecticut for vacation so I didn't have anytime. Sorry but I hope you guys like this chapter; it's finally here the LEMON! Lol well I hope its not disappointing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't and sadly will never own Inuyasha

**Warning:** Lemon, yep it's about time uh! This is **very graphic** so if you don't like that kind of stuff just email me and ill send you the edited version.

**Chapter 15: Heated Touch, Fiery Gaze (Revised)**

Inuyasha slowly undid Sango's straps on her pink armor and let them fall to the ground with a dull thud. He then worked his way to her pink sash, which he quickly untied and dropped to the ground. He could feel her body trembling under his now human fingers and he looked up and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked softly.

Sango let her gaze drop to the ground, knowing he could see the blush that was spreading across her face. She shook her head not looking up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hooked his finger under her trembling chin and forced her to look at him.

"I'll stop if that's what you want," He said, his eyes searching hers

"No don't stop I…its just I've never let anyone see me, it makes me feel vulnerable."

Inuyasha's eyes softened and his lips slide into a smirk.

"What do you have to hide? There's nothing I haven't felt before." Inuyasha teased.

Sango started to relax; letting a smile play across her lips. She hesitantly let her hands fall onto Inuyasha's broad shoulders, and when Inuyasha didn't protest; she let her fingers glide down his strong chest and his hard stomach. She could feel his muscles rippling under her touch, his thundering heart in his chest.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked innocently.

Inuyasha smiled fondly at her somber wide-eyed stare. He brought his hand to her glowing face and gently touched her cheek in soft reassurance.

"No," he whispered.

Sango bit her lip and continued her explorations of his hard male body. She could feel his heated stare burn into her as she let her hands travel down his body. His skin was warm and smooth to the touch but she could sense the raw strength that lay beneath. Inuyasha stiffened and looked around him at the dark forest.

"I think we should find another place, it's too open here," He said warily.

Before Sango could reply, Inuyasha lifted her up and started to run through the darkened forest.

"Where are we going?" Sango panted clinging onto him as he skillfully jumped over a fallen tree.

Inuyasha looked back down at her with wild and hungry eyes, a smirk touching his lips.

"Somewhere, where we will have some privacy." He answered his voice hoarse with desire.

A little while later he finally slowed and walked into the opening of a cave.

Sango looked around her in wonder and tightened her hold on Inuyasha's neck.

"Where are we?"

"A cave that I found a while ago, nobody should bother us here."

"But Inuyasha, what about our clothes and weapons? We left them beh…"

She was quickly silenced when Inuyasha's lips smothered hers. He moved his lips over her own, his warm and strong hands running up and down her soft body.

Sango moaned deep in her throat, shivering in pleasure. Inuyasha's mouth left hers and he started to kiss his way down her throat and tugged at her slayer's suit until it was at her stomach. He pulled back and stared at her breasts as he played with them, kneading them. Sango nuzzled his throat letting a deep groan escape her trembling lips.

He picked her up again and gently laid her down on the hardened ground.

Sango clung to him, a cry of surprise escaping her lips, but it quickly turned into a moan as Inuyasha's lips descended upon hers once more. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and shyly began to kiss Inuyasha back. Inuyasha's hands slid down her milky skin and took hold of her suit and tugged it down more until he finally got it off. He then tore his mouth away from her kiss and kissed the valley between her breasts. Sango arched her body towards his mouth, moaning in pleasure.

Kissing his way back up her throat to her mouth, his eyes aflame, he nuzzled her mouth.

"Tell me now if you don't want to go any further, because I won't be able to stop later," He murmured against her mouth.

Sango pushed Inuyasha off of her and rolled over so that she was straddling his waist atop of him. She leaned down and kissed his chest and made her way back up to his neck, kissing the racing pulse in his neck.

"No," she simply stated and continued her ministrations.

Her hand slowly slid down his heaving chest and stomach. Her fingers found the tie to his pants and she easily undid it. She slid down his body, pulling down his pants as she went, until she was staring in wonder at his throbbing manhood. She touched him, caressing the smooth steely length of him with her fingertips. He flinched with pleasure, his chest rising and falling more rapidly. Inuyasha quickly rolled them back over pulling away from her caress. Sango gazed worriedly into his dazed eyes.

"Don't be so impatient; we'll get there soon enough." He teased and placed a quick peck on her lips.

Then he slid down her body again started to kiss her stomach playfully and then he turned his attention to her heaving breasts.

Sango cried out as Inuyasha's mouth started to suckle her nipples. Once he was satisfied with them he moved on down her stomach, then to her mound of dark curls. She cried out softly, throwing her head back as Inuyasha started to explore her with his mouth and tongue. Her hand trembled as she stroked his long silky hair.

"Oh Kami!" She moaned squirming with delight at the sensations Inuyasha's mouth was causing in her. Then Inuyasha pulled back, licking his lips, and began to cover Sango with his own body.

Sango's eyes flickered with wild desire as he covered her body with his own. She reached for him and pulled him gently to her.

"Are you ready?"

Sango kissed him and then ground her hips against him, causing Inuyasha to groan. Chuckling, Inuyasha positioned himself to enter, breaking her maidenhood. Sango cried out in pain, but Inuyasha's lips atop hers muffled her cry. She could feel her eyes begin to sting with tears from the intense pain that was rushing through her body. Anxiously he whispered apologies for the momentary pain that coursed though her body. He petted her hair, murmuring sweet love words in her ear. The pain diminishing; she turned to him in silence. Meeting his gaze, she brushed his lips with her own, a hesitant invitation.

Slowly Inuyasha began to move inside of her, pleasure bursting at the new sensation. She gasped at the sensations mounting inside of her as his pace quickened. The cave was filled with the sounds of their panting and low moans. Sango gazed into Inuyasha's eyes seeing the raw love and desire in them. She brought him down to her again and desperately kissed him with all that she had and then she cried out as the building sensations burst within her, she felt wave after wave of pleasure hit her until she came back down from her heaven like state. He pulled away from her and moaned loudly and gasped her name; then he went rigid above her, every sinewy inch of him straining and throbbing with release. She was already sore by the time he collapsed on top of her panting with a look of astonishment.

"I love you," he whispered, then kissed her cheek with a boyish sweetness and laid his head back on her chest, spent, sweaty, and trembling. She wrapped her arms around him protectively and stroked her fingers through his silky hair. Once she made sure he was fast asleep she kissed him and brought her lips to his ear.

"I love you too, you will never know how much." She whispered before she relaxed and let herself drift off to sleep, still cradling Inuyasha in her arms.

One word escaped her lips before she drifted off, one word that Inuyasha will never hear.

"Forever."

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**SPaZin-Person:** Thanks a bunch for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter since you're a fan of lemon like me lol

**Seta**: lol thanks I guess I do if I can pull this story off. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Sourstarburst4:** hey again! Thanks for reviewing and I think I will have 2 more chapters and then start on the sequel so then I can start on another plot lol!

**Randomperson18:** You I think you have a point so I'm only going do 1 or 2 more chapters and the start on the sequel with that plot. Thanks for the advice.

**Sweet-thing-88:** 'blushes' thanks I'm glad you liked my fic so much, and I'm definitely going to write more inu/san fics in the future I jus have to finished my two fics first lol

**Alex:** lol sorry! But I promise I'm definitely drawing this fic to a close but there will be a sequel so I hope your not disappointed.

**Animeman1:** Thanks for reading my fics and I hope I talk to you again on the group. Happy New Year!

**Meggie S:** thanks for the reviews I'm so glad I've brought another inu/san fan into the group! Lol

**Linkthe2nd:** thanks for reviewing and I hope you like my other inu/san fics too. I'm a lover of this pairing as you can see lol!

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in like three weeks its just I that I just came back from vacation and I didn't have time to write the next chapter the week before because of exams I hope you guys can forgive the delay but I finally got this chapter written and I myself think I did a good job on the lemon, but I hope I can read some of your opinions too. I've decided to end this fic in 1 or 2 more chapters and start on the sequel and when I figure out the name to the sequel then I'll definitely tell you guys. Happy new Years everybody!

Sapphire


	16. Winds Of Love

**A/N:** Hey you guys I'm updating again and I've decided that the next chapter will be the end to this fic but don't freak out their will be a sequel coming soon and I will tell everybody the name of that fic next chapter. This chapter has no lemon but some lime and some fluff, which for me is rare in my fics because I don't like having too much fluff or it will seem unrealistic. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't and sadly will never own Inuyasha.

**Warning:** Some lime and fluff but that's about it.

**Chapter 16: Winds Of Love**

Inuyasha awoke to the feel of soft warmth pressed up against his body. He lazily opened his eyes and glanced around at his surroundings. From where he lay he could see that he was lying in a dark cave like room and the suns rays where starting to seep into the darkness of the cave. He lifted his head and found that he was held down by someone's tight grip on him. He looked and gasped in surprise, seeing Sango lying beneath him, her face a picture of peace.

'This has to be a dream; did all of that really happen last night? Did I really make her mine?'

Inuyasha asked himself, while he hesitantly glanced down at her neck. He was disappointed to find that her milky white skin was untouched.

'Why didn't I mark her last night?'

Then it came back to him why he hadn't, because it was the night of the new moon and he was human.

Inuyasha quietly moved out of Sango's embrace and stood up over her, gazing down at her sleeping face.

'She's so beautiful….'

Inuyasha let his thoughts drift back to last night and he closed his eyes remembering the sweet taste of her on his tongue and the feel of him inside of her.

Suddenly Sango shifted in her sleep and started to groggily wake. Inuyasha started to panic and quickly ran out of the cave not ready to face her.

'Might as well get my clothes and her weapons.'

He said to himself and then bounded of into the trees.

'I can't believe she's finally mine, I finally have someone that would never leave me or betray me, at least I think…'

Inuyasha pondered the subject but decided that Sango would never do that.

'But then again, Kagome would have never betrayed me and she would have stayed with me forever, but she was too much like Kikyou, the only reason I think I had feelings for her was because I wasn't over Kikyou yet and she was like her in so many ways…'

Inuyasha finally reached the clearing where his clothes lay and Sango's armor. He quickly got dressed and picked up Sango's things and went in search for a river to wash himself off in.

'I need to hurry; I hope Sango doesn't think I abandoned her…'

((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))

Just as that thought ran through Inuyasha's mind, back in the cave Sango awoke with a smile playing on her lips. She stretched her sore limbs and sat up looking around her.

'Where's Inuyasha?'

She slowly got to her feet, wincing at the sharp pain between her legs, which was caused by her movements.

She looked around her, and spotting her slayer's suit, she grabbed it and headed outside. Once she walked out of the cave she paused, letting the suns warm rays warm her sore body; and then she looked around at her surroundings and found a small spring nearby. She sighed in relief and headed for the spring. Once she was at its banks she put her slayer suit on the soft grass and waded into the cool water. After she washed the dried blood from her thighs and rinsed her face off, she got out of the water and slipped the thin slayer suit over her shivering body. Once she was done, she walked over to a near by tree, leaning her sore body against its rough bark.

'I can't believe I did that last night…' she thought stunned.

Images of the night before kept flashing into her mind and she couldn't help but blush at the things that she let him do to her.

'But it felt so good…it felt like I belonged with him, like we were destined to be together.'

Sango chuckled at her own irony. She peered at the sky, combing her fingers through her drying hair, she thought of last night and of the future.

'I wonder, was all of that for one night, has he abandoned me after he got what he wanted from me?'

She thought, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. She let one of her hands lay atop her flat stomach and she thought of what their coupling might have caused.

'I can't have a child, not now, I still have to defeat Naraku and get my revenge, before I can settle down.'

Panic started to cut through her like a knife at the prospect of her being pregnant and not being there to raise it.

'If I am with a child then I…I don't know what I will do…I can't fight at my best, when I'm worrying about things like that. And now that we have received this message from that youkai there has to be trouble heading our way.'

Sango sighed in exasperation.

"Why can't we ever have a moments peace, first it's Naraku with his evil plots and now it's an unknown enemy that we don't know anything about. And we haven't even gotten into the fact that Sesshoumaru would rather kill himself then let his half brother enter his lands."

Sango sighed again and looked down at her stomach; she rubbed it lovingly with her trembling hand. Then she shook her head and scolded herself.

'You idiot you can't get attached to something you can't have! I don't even know if I am pregnant.'

She finally got to her feet, not wanting to dwell on her present problems, and headed back to the cave hoping to see Inuyasha there. Once she reached the cave again she hesitantly took a step inside.

'What if…' she started to think but stopped her self and put up a strong and determined face and walked into the cave confidently, all the while shaking inside out of fear.

Once she reached the small room in the cave that they had been in the night before she slumped in disappointment not to find Inuyasha there waiting for her.

'Where is he?' she asked herself worriedly.

Just then she heard a small sound come from behind her and she quickly spun around, her instincts on full alert. When she saw Inuyasha standing there she relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where did you go?" She asked him trying to break the awkward silence that had settled over them.

"Uh…just to think and pick up our things we left behind… last night." He whispered

Looking down on the ground in front of him she saw her mask and her pink armor. She quickly picked them up and started to put them back on over her slayer suit.

"I think we should be heading back, Kagome and the others must be worried sick by now."

"If they wanted to find us they would've with this Oborozuki guy's help, he has the same great sense of smell as I do." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly

"Oh."

Sango looked back down at her fingers that where working on strapping her armor back on.

"What are you doing?"

Sango looked back up at Inuyasha and then looked back down at her hands.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm getting my armor on so we can start heading back to the group."

"I think we should talk about what happened last night first."

Sango sighed and, dropping her hands to her sides, she looked back up at Inuyasha in exasperation.

"What exactly is there to talk about? What happened last night… it can't happen again until Naraku is gone." Sango said.

"It doesn't sound like you really think that's for the best." Inuyasha said catching the uncertainty in her voice.

Sango sighed and turned her back to Inuyasha, not wanting to look at his beautiful face anymore.

"I truly…enjoyed what we did last night, but even from last nights coupling I might be with a child. I…we…can't have that now. Or at least not until my children will be safe from Naraku, and that wont happen until he is dead." She explained.

"Sango…what if you're with a pup now?" Inuyasha asked

"I…I don't know what I would do. I guess I would have to kill it before I can get too attached to it, Kaede has told me and Kagome both, the herbs needed to accomplish this and it is painless." She explained, wincing when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

She heard a growl come from behind her and before she could even think she was whirled around by Inuyasha and pulled against his hard body.

"You will not kill our pup, I don't care what your reasons are, but I will not allow it." Inuyasha growled warningly, his eyes flashing.

Sango tore herself from him and backed away from him, her own eyes flashing in anger.

"Don't think that what happened last night gives you the right to tell me what I can and can't do, this is why I was unwilling to give myself to you. I knew you would act like this! I'm not your possession to be bossed around like a child! I am a Taijiya! I kill demons for a living; killing Naraku comes before anything else in my life! You knew that before any of this ever happened so I'd expect that you would respect that, no?" Sango snarled.

A small frown began to form at the corners of his mouth and his ears flattened against his skull in irritation. He lowered his head, his curtain of silvery hair hiding his troubled expression.

"Do you really feel that way Sango?"

Sango stood in front of him, her chest rising and falling rapidly with her heavy breathing, and she wiped her eyes in a futile attempt to keep her tears at bay.

"Hai."

"Sorry." Inuyasha whispered inaudibly.

Sango tilted her head in confusion.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't treat you like that but my instincts take over me. I feel like if you're in danger or if you got hurt, if…I couldn't help you I would die inside…" Inuyasha said

Sango immediately felt guilty for what she had said earlier and slowly went back to Inuyasha and hugged him.

"Don't be… don't be." She whispered hugging Inuyasha tightly.

"I'm sorry that I said all those things its just that you know how I feel about killing Naraku, and even though I would love to have your child…I just can't right now."

Inuyasha breathed in her scent and buried his face into her loose hair.

"I understand but why do you keep pushing me away, idiot! I could help you, you're my mate now, I would do anything for you." Inuyasha said.

Sango moved back and stared at him in shock.

"You know… You know Inuyasha I don't think I've ever seen you be this nice to me, maybe it will be nice being your mate after all." Sango said and smiled warmly at him.

Inuyasha grinned stupidly and then brought her to him once more.

"You know you're not fully my mate yet, I haven't bitten you yet, since I was human last night." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh…why is that." Sango asked curiously, her eyes glittering with mischief.

"Part of the mating ritual is to exchange blood, meaning that we have to mark each other, but this is a different situation considering your human and I don't think your dull teeth can bite through my skin…" Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

Sango chuckled and playfully nipped at his neck.

"You don't know how hard I can bite then." Then Sango sobered slightly and moved back and looked at Inuyasha.

"But about what I said before, you agree right? You won't try to stop me?"

Inuyasha shook his head and let his lips lift into a half smile.

"No I will fight you to the debts of hell before I let you kill our pup, but you don't have to worry about that now since you're not pregnant."

Sango gaped at him.

"How do you know?" she said, deliberately ignoring his first comment.

"I can smell it; you weren't fertile last night so you couldn't have gotten pregnant even if I couldn't smell it."

"Oh…"

Just then Inuyasha's ears twitched and he growled low in his throat.

"Who is it?" Sango asked, instinctively tensing up.

"Kagome and the rest are coming this way; I guess they got tired of waiting." Inuyasha said letting go of Sango and turning to the entrance of the cave, where the familiar voices of their friends started to fill the comfortable silence of morning.

"I guess where going to have to finish this conversation later." Inuyasha said before he bounded outside.

"Yea I guess we'll have to finish _everything_ later." She said. Taking one last look around, Sango closed her eyes and smiled at the images that played in her mind. She then turned her back to the place she had given her virginity, her soul, and her life to the man, rather, demon that she loved, and walked outside to greet her friends.

((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Seta**: Oh HAPPY BIRTHDAY! D thanks for the review and glad you like the lemon.

**Randomperson18:** Thanks a lot, and I said it was graphic because I think its best to be safer then sorry. Lol

**Susuikagome:** lol thanks for the advice, I'll definitely take it into consideration, but don't worry in the sequel she will find someone. I gave a hint of it in this fic but I guess you didn't catch it.

**Sweet-thing-88:** Thanks a bunch for the review, and its good to hear that you liked the lemon, in the next fic there will definitely be more. Also I'm thinking of writing another san/inu fic in addition to the sequel and a san/sessh fic also since I love that couple as well, If I do decide to do that then ill definitely fill you in.

**Kairisweetheart05:** Thanks for the review and I'm glad you think my fic is good so far, I'm still contemplating how everything is going to work out in the sequel but yep Inuyasha is definitely a prince to his father's lands.

**A/N:** Well I guess that's it. I was thinking about stopping the fic here and ending it all together but I wanted to do an epilogue so expect that to be posted in a couple of days. I also want to say that I will be ending Calling Out Her Name; I'm in the process of writing the second to last chapter. Also I will be writing two more fics in addition to the sequel to this fic, one is another san/inu fic and the other is a san/sessh fic when I figure out the names I'll let you guys know. I hope you liked this chapter; it was mostly both Sango and Inuyasha's emotions and stuff I hope I didn't bore you to death with this chapter. Lol anyways as I said before, I will be updating in a couple of days. I hope everybody is having a great week, considering it's the first week of 2005, wow I can't believe its 2005 already! I guess I'll stop babbling now. Oh and below is the meaning of some of the Japanese words I used throughout this chapter. Ja!

Sapphire

**Next chapter:**

Sango and Inuyasha have finally accepted each other, but with Naraku and some unknown evil lurking in the shadows, who knows how long their happiness will last.


	17. Epilogue

**A/N:** Hey everybody! 'Sigh' I can't believe this is the last chapter of this fic! It feels like I just started it yesterday, and I'm so glad that so many people enjoyed it. 'Sniffle' anyway, as I promised I'm writing this last chapter as a closing for one story and a new beginning for another. I hope this last chapter doesn't disappoint because I always thought that if the ending of a story was bad, then it ruined the whole thing, so I hope that doesn't happen lol. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't and sadly never will own Inuyasha… what a shame!

**Warning:** none really, some lime and sadness though.

**Epilogue** (Revised)

Later that morning, after Kagome and Miroku finally stopped asking Inuyasha and Sango questions about their where about the night before, the group headed off towards the Western Lands. Inuyasha walked at the head of the group as always, but everybody could tell he was nervous by the way his ears twitched at every small noise around them. Sango walked beside Miroku behind Inuyasha keeping her eyes down, trying to avoid Miroku's suspicious glances. Kagome was chattering and laughing with Oborozuki at the rear of the group.

Sango glanced behind her, watching Kagome talking with Oborozuki, her eyes glittering with laughter and his composure relaxed.

"Well they're enjoying themselves." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that Sango I didn't quite hear you?" Miroku asked, moving closer to Sango.

Sango looked up at him and shook her head.

"Nothing hoishi, just talking to myself, that's all." She said.

Miroku shuffled even closer and reached his hand out to her, slightly touching her shoulder. Sango flinched and turned towards him in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

Miroku moved closer and took her hands in his, bending his head so that his mouth whispered against her ear.

"Do you love him? Do you truly love him?"

Sango's eyes widened and then she sighed and stepped back.

"I…don't know." She said simply.

Sango caught the glint in Miroku's eyes.

"But my feelings for you are merely affection towards a fellow fighting partner." She quickly added.

Sango saw the hope in Miroku's eyes fade and her heart sank when she saw the sadness fill his beautiful eyes, but it was quickly covered by a fake smile.

"Well I am happy for you then, I hope you have everything you deserve." He said and then curtly inclining his head, he turned and walked ahead.

Sango watched him leave and sighed.

"Oh! Miroku! I am truly sorry, I hope you will one day find a woman that will bring happiness to your heart and make you truly smile." She said and then continued falling behind Kagome and Oborozuki.

She continued to walk but her mind was still on Miroku and his sad expression.

'I wish he didn't love me…I hate being the cause of even more heartbreak, but…I cannot betray my heart.'

Sango sighed again and jumped in surprise when she heard a soft growl come from behind her.

She spun around to find an angry hanyou following her closely.

Sango turned back around and kept walking pretending to ignore Inuyasha, even though she could feel the heat radiating off his body and seeping into her bones, reminding her of their actions last night.

"What did he say to you?" Inuyasha finally asked coming up to walk beside her.

"None of your business." Sango said and walked faster.

Inuyasha took hold of her shoulder and gently turned her towards him.

His golden eyes rested on her face and she could see the jealousy and worry in them.

Her lips twitched into a half smile.

"What are you, jealous?"

Inuyasha pulled back in surprise and then folded his arms in the sleeves of his kimono and sniffed.

"Please what do I have to be jealous of, he's just a lecherous monk that doesn't know when to keep his hands to himself."

Sango turned and started walking again.

"Then don't worry about it." She threw over her shoulder and caught up to Miroku.

Inuyasha watched her talking to the monk and felt a sensation that he hadn't felt in a long time.

'I can't believe I'm jealous of that stupid monk! Why the hell is she talking to him anyways and why did he put his lecherous paws on her! He's not allowed to touch her only I am.'

As he felt the jealousy take over him, he inhaled to calm his nerves.

He huffed and made his way to the head of the group again, all the while keeping one ear turned towards Sango.

They kept walking until they reached the edge of the Western Lands. They decided to camp for the night, preferring not to have a confrontation with Sesshoumaru while everyone was tired of the long trip there.

Once Inuyasha found a place to settle down for the night, Kagome went about setting up camp and then once she had the fire going she started shifting through her big yellow bag for things for supper.

Sango watched the rest of the group go about their nightly routine from her position at the base of a tree on the far edge of the camp. She absentmindedly stroked Kirara's fur while her eyes rested on Oborozuki also sitting at the base of a tree on the opposite side of the camp.

'I wonder…'

Sango suddenly got up and, catching Oborozuki's attention, motioned him to follow her. Once she was sure he had gotten the message she turned and walked into the forest, Kirara resting on her shoulder. She walked through the forest and stopped by a small stream, well out of Inuyasha's hearing range.

A minute later Oborozuki walked out of the trees, coming to stand beside her.

"What is it you wanted Princess Sango?"

Sango's head snapped up and she looked up at the Inu youkai in shock.

"What did you just call me?"

"By your title, since you are now my prince's mate you have become the princess of the Western Lands." He quietly explained.

"But…how did you know?" She asked confusion lacing her voice.

"It is obvious enough; Prince Inuyasha's smell is all over you, which tells the youkai that you come in contact with that you are mated. Even though he has not marked you yet."

Sango nodded her head slowly, her cheeks glowing a soft pink.

"Uh so…Um I wanted to ask you something I have been contemplating."

"Go on princess you may ask anything and I will try my best to answer honestly."

"First, please stop calling me princess, my name is Sango and I'd appreciate it if you called me by that name alone."

Oborozuki inclined his head in acknowledgment.

"Okay well I wanted to know about this whole letter thing. How did Inuyasha's dad know about him taking a human mate, and all that other stuff?"

Oborozuki turned his head and gazed up at the stars, the moon's light caressing his perfect features.

"I do not know, the night before he left he seemed to be different, like he knew something that no one else knew, and his eyes sparkled with pride, but I never knew why. He only gave me that letter and told me to give it to Inuyasha on his 350th year."

"But why was he destined to have a human mate and why is he prince when Sesshoumaru is lord of the Western Lands?" Sango asked her curiosity building.

"Well Prince Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru's father meant for Inuyasha to be protector of his lands but he never had the chance to tell him or his brother so Lord Sesshoumaru naturally assumed he was to be Lord of the Western Lands."

"Are you more powerful then Sesshoumaru?"

Oborozuki looked down at her, his golden eyes narrowing.

"Yes I am, much stronger but I would never lay a hand on Lord Sesshoumaru, this is Inuyasha's fight, if he is really to be the Lord of the Western Lands he has to earn it."

Sango lowered her gaze and stroked a sleeping Kirara.

"I know that, I think I've always known that since the minute I read that letter, but I can't stop but thinking Inuyasha isn't ready to face Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha might have more strength but he doesn't have the skill that Sesshoumaru has, therefore he has a disadvantage already." Sango paused and then glanced at Oborozuki and then she moved closer to him.

"What if you can train him to use his sword with skill and not brute force? If he had technique then he would definitely win!"

Oborozuki gazed down at her, his eyes showing no emotion but she knew his answer even before he said a word. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Once she figured out what she was doing she quickly pulled back and cleared her throat nervously.

"I'm sorry, um thank you so much, I will get Inuyasha to cooperate and then we can move into the Western Lands once you are finished training him." She said quickly.

Oborozuki bowed slightly and then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sango cried.

Oborozuki turned slightly.

Sango walked up to him and took something out from her slayer's suit and took his clawed hand and gently placed it in his, curling his fingers around the object.

"This is my thanks to you…please keep it, it was one of the only things I have of my mothers." She said and turned back towards the stream.

"One more thing… make her happy, she deserves it and I'm guessing you do too."

Oborozuki gazed down at the object in his hand in surprise and then looked back up at Sango's turned back. Then a smile touched his lips and he curled his fingers around the glowing object in his hand and walked away.

Sango sat at the bank of the stream, her bare feet resting in the cool water.

'So he is to be the Lord of the Western Lands, but what will I be once he is Lord, he will have everything at his fingertips, he could have anything or anyone. All I have to offer is my love and my body… is that enough?'

Sango sighed and laid back, her eyes straying to the stars. She began to imagine what her life would be like with Inuyasha, what it would be like to have his children to be with him for the rest of her life. But then she remembered the promise she made to her family, to her brother, and to her people.

'I have to fulfill my promise, all of my promise…I can't go on living with the guilt that they died but I didn't, I was supposed to die with them, and I will…but what about Inuyasha…what about my promise to my heart…which one should I fulfill.'

Sango groaned in frustration.

"What should I do…" She asked staring intently at the stars for any sign, but she never received one. She sighed and got up from her spot, careful not to wake the sleeping Kitsune in her hands and headed back towards the camp.

Once she reached the camp everybody was already asleep and she settled herself against a large oak and closed her eyes.

"Where did you go?"

Sango opened her eyes and looked around and found Inuyasha leaning against a tree on the other side of the camp, staring intently at her.

Sango closed her eyes again and turned her head to the side.

"To think."

"You needed that youkai's help to think?" Inuyasha asked, suspicion evident in his tone.

Sango chuckled and opened her eyes again.

"Like I said I went to think…you know you're pretty cute when you're jealous." She stated matter-of-factly and closed her eyes again, smiling when she heard him huff.

"I'm not jealous, just curious." He whispered.

"Go to sleep and stop worrying we have a long day tomorrow." She said.

There was a long pause, and Sango began to think Inuyasha had taken her advice but his voice filled the silence a minute later.

"What do you mean, its just going to be another day walking."

Sango opened her eyes and let her lips lift into a smirk.

"No actually we're not going anywhere, you're going to be training."

Inuyasha stared at her and then turned his head.

"What the hell are you talking about, I don't need to train I can fight well enough right now."

Sango stared at his turned face for a long time and then got up, set Kirara next to Kagome and Shippou, and walked over to where Inuyasha sat, still refusing to look at her. She crouched down and took his face in her hands and turned it so that he was looking at her.

"You are going to train tomorrow and the day after and the day after that until Oborozuki thinks your good enough to fight Sesshoumaru… I am not losing you now." Sango said fiercely.

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise and then closed the distance between them and took her mouth in a fierce kiss.

Sango instantly melted against him and climbed into his lap, straddling him. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She tilted her head to get more access to his mouth, and let her tongue slip from her mouth and into his, hesitantly touching his tongue with her own.

All of the sudden a sound broke the lustful haze that lay around them both and Sango broke the kiss and looked up to see Miroku standing near the dying fire, his eyes on fire and his mouth set in a grime line.

"If you're going to do that do it somewhere else." He said curtly and sat down, staring intently into the fire.

"Hey wh…" Sango quickly put her finger to Inuyasha's lips and shook her head, silencing him. She quickly got up from Inuyasha's lap and made her way back over to the tree she had been sitting at before, all the while staring pointedly at Inuyasha, making sure he stayed quiet. When she knew he had gotten the message she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, her thoughts still on the kiss she had just shared with Inuyasha.

((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))

The next morning, the whole group could sense the tension between Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome kept glancing between them, a confused look on her face. Oborozuki simply ignored them both and waited for the group to eat. Once Inuyasha and Sango finished eating, Oborozuki got up and nodded towards Sango and disappeared into the forest. Sango getting the hidden message stood and made her way to a brooding Inuyasha.

"Hey let's go your training is about to start." She said and turned to leave.

"I'm not going."

Sango turned back towards him.

"What?"

"You heard me…I'm not going, I don't need some stupid youkai trying to tell me how to fight."

Sango shrugged her shoulders and turned back around.

"Fine then I'll have him train me and I'll fight Sesshoumaru for you." She said simply and took off after Oborozuki.

Once Sango reached the clearing that Oborozuki chose, she slipped out of her clothing to reveal the slayers suit underneath. Then she grabbed her Katana and headed over to where Oborozuki sat waiting.

"Where is Prince Inuyasha?"

"He will come, but with a little persuasion, you will have to make it seem like your gonna fight me and train me, or he will never agree to it." She explained and got into her fighting pose.

"Very well then."

Oborozuki stood and drew his own sword and attacked Sango. Sango was ready for him and dodged and turned slicing at his back, but ended up slicing air. She quickly turned again sensing him behind her and jumped back into a low crouch, then she lunged at him and fazed and attacked him from the other side, he jumped and sliced at her but he also sliced air when she ducked and rolled out of the way. She ran and attacked him from behind and just before hitting him, she ducked to the ground and hit his legs, finally touching him with her sword. He jumped back and smirked.

"That was very nice pri… Sango, you certainly know how to fight."

Sango stood and smirked as well.

"I grew up to slay demons, what do you expect."

"You do know how to fight, but you are already getting tired, while I am still not even warmed up."

Sango huffed and attacked again.

"I have plenty of energy left."

Just before she reached Oborozuki, she was lifted into strong arms and pressed against a warm body.

Sango blinked in surprise and looked up at Inuyasha's angry face.

"What do you think your doing, you idiot, he could destroy you in a blink of an eye, and you think you can fight him!"

Sango blinked again and then her eyes filled with fire and she started to buck in his arms, trying to get free of his hold on her.

"Put me down **_NOW_**!" She yelled, her eyes on fire.

Inuyasha looked down at her intently and dropped her, letting her fall onto her butt.

Sango quickly got up and got into a fighting stance again.

"If you think you're so good then fight me! I guarantee you I will win." She said and attacked him.

Inuyasha just kept dodging her every attack, making Sango even angrier.

"Fight me already!" She yelled while she sliced at him again.

"No!" He said stubbornly.

Sango stopped and put her hand on her hip.

"Why the hell not!" She demanded.

"Because I will not fight my mate."

Sango froze and stared at him. Then she lifted her Katana and turned her back to him.

"Then I guess I'll find someone who will, because I have to train to beat Sesshoumaru for you since you're too cowardly to do it yourself!" She said and headed into the forest.

"Fine I will train with Oborozuki!"

Sango paused and turned her head slightly and smiled.

"Okay, but I'm helping."

Inuyasha sighed and walked over to Sango, and taking a hold of her arm, he led her into the forest.

"We'll be right back." He threw over his shoulder and kept walking.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked after a while.

"Right here." He said and stopped and turned to her.

Sango looked around her and then looked back up at him, sheathing her Katana.

"What's so special about this place?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you without him overhearing."

"Oh…okay so what did you want?"

"Sango…what's wrong with Miroku?"

Sango lowered her eyes and she turned from him.

"He…He isn't taking it too well that we're…together."

"He hasn't done anything to you has he?"

"Uh…no, no he hasn't done anything but I can still see what's burning in his eyes every time he sees us together."

Sango sighed and turned back towards Inuyasha and leaned against him.

"I wish he could just get over me, I hate to be the object of his heartache, but all I can offer him is friendship."

Inuyasha held Sango close to him and nuzzled his face into the crook of her shoulder.

"Yea and that's all you should give him, that lecherous monk."

Sango pulled away from him and look up into his eyes.

"This is serious Inuyasha, so stop taking it as a joke!"

"Yea, yea, I know it's serious, but lets not talk about that now…come here." Inuyasha said and then pulled Sango back into his arms and gently kissed her. Sango slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his soft hair.

Inuyasha moved against her, forcing her to move backwards until she felt the rough texture of a tree's bark rub against her back.

"What's up with you, ever since two nights ago you've been trying to…do that thing again." She mumbled against his lips.

"Hmmm…I have to mark you as mine." He said simply and started to kiss down her neck.

Sango closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips against her skin, but quickly opened her eyes when what he had said sank in.

"No, Inuyasha stop." She said gently pushing at Inuyasha's chest.

When he wouldn't budge, she shoved him away from her.

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha yelled moving closer to her.

Sango saw the lust that still filled his eyes and quickly dodged him.

"No…not yet, I'm…"

"You're what!"

"Nothing! I'm just not in the mood." She said and turned around hurrying back to the clearing.

"What? What did you say? You're not in the mood! That's bull you were in the mood 5 seconds ago!" Inuyasha whined, following her closely.

"Well I'm not in the mood right now!" she said over her shoulder and stepped into the clearing where Oborozuki still sat waiting.

Sango heard Inuyasha growl in frustration behind her, and she silently smiled.

((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))

Crimson eyes watched the scene play out in front of him and, they glinted with malice, while thin lips twitched into a smirk.

"So the hanyou has taken the demon slayer as a mate, but he hasn't marked her yet, and she doesn't seem to want him to mark her…how interesting. Maybe I can use this to my advantage." The red eyes looked down at the scene in the clearing, an interested glint in his eyes as he watched the female demon slayer.

"Yes I think it's about time to use my little toy again." He said turning to disappear in the darkness.

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Sweet-thing-88:** lol I'm happy my fic made you smile! Thanks so much for the review, I hope you keep reading.

**ViRgO2:** of course I wouldn't be mad! I love all the suggestions I get, and I'll definitely take yours to heart since after all you know the language, thanks for the advise and I hope that one flaw didn't prevent you from reading my stories again.

**Miko-of-Jades:** thank you so much. You know what's ironic, I actually hate to write normally, but if an idea pops up in my head ill write it down and if its good then ill keep going with it, I usually don't start a fic unless I know I can make it good.

**AddictedtoInuyasha:** thank you, I love to imaging the setting when I read a story so I try to make my readers be able to do the same, also I know I might have made Sango and Inuyasha a little OOC but it was kinda hard not too with the last chapter seeing as in order to know their feelings, and have some tension between them I had to change something I just hope it wasn't that evident.

**A/N:** Hey everybody I'm sorry this chapter took so long its just really long and I had no time last weekend and the beginning of this weekend. I hope you like the last chapter of this fic. It's kind of meant to tell you what happens afterwards and a foreshadowing to what will happen in the sequel. I hope you like the sequel and I'll probably be starting on that in two weeks. The name of the sequel is going to be: A Hearts Promise if I change it, which I probably wont, I'll post a message telling what the changed title is.

Sapphire

**Sequel Summary:**

As Inuyasha begins to train with Oborozuki for his upcoming battle with Sesshoumaru, him and Sango begin to grow farther apart and Sango is tormented by an inner battle between her two promises. All the while Kagome becomes closer to someone her self and starts to detach herself from the lone figure in the group. Even more disturbing is that Sango feels an evil presence following her every step, and her shoulder begins to hurt her but she cant figure out why. Does this have something to do with Naraku? Will Inuyasha defeat Sesshoumaru and gain his right to be the lord of the Western Lands? And will the group fall apart before they finish their quest? Find out in the action packed sequel: A Hearts Promise!

((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))

**A/N:**

Hey guys its been a long time since I finished this fic, I just wanted to thank all the people that reviewed and I'm glad my fic was liked so much, the sequel to this fic is going to be titled: " A Hearts Promise" and right now I'm almost done with the 2nd chapter, so ill be posting the first two chapters by next weekend. I hope you guys like that fic as much as this one.

**Summary:** Inuyasha gives in to Sango, agreeing to be trained by Oborozuki, while this is going on, Sango and Inuyasha start getting growing farther apart, because Sango is torn by the oaths she made, she refuses to become Inuyasha's fully until she chooses what she wants after they destroy Naraku, meanwhile Kagome starts to become attracted to a certain youkai leaving Miroku as the lone figure in the group, he then decides to go off on his own in search for Naraku and the Shikon shards while the group is taking care of Sesshoumaru. Sango suddenly disappears and the group cant find her anywhere, meanwhile Sango wakes up in a strange place and see's a vision that makes her skin crawl. Will Inuyasha successfully defeat the lord of the western lands and earn his right to become lord? Will he be reunited with Sango?

**Thanks to Reviewers:**

**Wake Me Up When September Ends:** Thank u for reviewing and I'm glad u liked this fic, I hope the sequel doesn't disappoint

**Anthony:** so for not updating, my life is getting really busy and I'm having trouble finding time to write these chapters but I'm trying my best to update as much as I can

**Icygirl:** Hey thanks for reviewing so much and I'm glad u like this fic, I'm almost done with the second chapter for the sequel so that will be up no later then this up coming weekend.

**InuAcosta:** thank u for reviewing and I'm glad u loved my fic hope u like the sequel as much

**FluffyBrain:** lol I'm guessing you don't like Kagome that much, but I'm glad to hear that u liked my fic thanks u for your reviews

**Shouri:** thank u for your review I'm glad u liked my fic ill be posting the next fic by this weekend

**Atropa:** thank u for all your review throughout this fic I really appreciate it I hope u like my next fic too

Okay that's all the people that reviewed I hope everyone likes the sequel!

Sapphire

((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm writing this to tell you that I have just posted my first chapter for the sequel to this fic, I hope everyone likes it please review and if you guys don't remember the name of the fic it's "A Hearts Promise"

**Thanks to my Reviewers:**

**Lord Sesshoumaru:** lol how flattering, thanks for the compliment I hope you like the sequel

**Kitty:** WOW! Thanks so much that jus made my day; I hope the sequel is as good

**FluffyBrain:** lol! Thanks for the review, and for the great laugh lol

**Icygirl2:** WOOOOWWWW! Thank you for allll your reviews and sorry I've kept you in suspense for so long, I hope you like the sequel and if you have any comments please review.

**Water81:** lol ill remember that next time, thanks for your review

**SlayerSango67:** Thanks I'm glad I didn't destroy Sango's personality like some fics, I'm proud of that, hope you like the sequel

**Rj:** lol it gets better don't worry, thanks for the review


End file.
